Darkstalkers meets Harry Potter Book 1
by Knight25
Summary: Dumbledore needs help to protect Harry Potter cause he has a Soul of the Dark. So he asked the Darkstalkers to help train Harry and to act as new Teachers at Hogwarts. Darkstalkers Harry Potter Crossover. Ch 11 up. Sorry for the long wait.
1. Preparations

This is my first FanFic. So be nice and review the chapter please.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter 

**Summary: Dumbledore finishes the last of the Harry Potter books and hires the darkstalkers to help protect and train Harry. Cause Harry also has the soul of the dark.**

**Now that's out of the way, on with the story.**

Darkstalkers meets Harry Potter 

**Chapter 1: Preparations**

Professor Dumbledore the current headmaster of **Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry** was sitting at his desk in his office. After finishing the last "Harry Potter" book, it was confirmed that the author was not just a seer but a psychic as well and saw a possibility of what was to come. Thankfully she used different years and dates in the book about Harry Potter was to go to Hogwarts. Ex. In the book Harry went to Hogwarts in 1991, but in reality he was born in 1995 and the year now is 2006. Harry would be 11 years old today.

Dumbledore was trying to delay Voldemort's spirit as long as possible. The auror's all ready tried in vain to capture what was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Quarral. But he escaped and could not be found.

With a sigh Professor Dumbledore started looking at a device he himself created in order to monitor Harry Potter. Not just him no. Dumbledore made this device to monitor Harry's soul. You see there are two different kinds of souls, one kind is a normal soul in which normal people have, which include wizards/witches, muggles, and some kinds of magical beings. The other kind is what Harry himself has, the soul of the (Dark). Dumbledore knew you did not have to have a Dark soul to be (evil), nor did you have to have a normal soul to be good. He also knew the difference between light and dark, they are both neutral elements in which only the person can decide if they are (good) or (evil). Thankfully Harry's soul was not tainted with evil energy, so Dumbledore still had time to prepare.

Dumbledore reached into his desk and retrieved a key, now this isn't your typical unlock a door type key. It did unlock a door, but the door is actually a gate. A gate to the Makai, also known as the Demon World.

Some of you are probably wondering why Dumbledore of all people would have such a thing? While a long time ago right after he defeated the Dark lord of his time period, the king of the Makai Belial created a portal and invited Dumbledore to his castle. Dumbledore went and became a representative of the Wizarding world. When he got there Dumbledore found out there were 2 gates to the demon world, one to his world and another (Human world) that was separated from his world. Belial took notice of Dumbledore's interest in the other human world; he then explained why it was separated from his world. You see creatures in this second human world are called Darkstalkers, some were good and some were evil. Then their where those who were neutral! Belial himself was neutral or at least tried to stay that way. Even though the king's name was Belial did not mean he was evil. No…he was far from it. He fought and killed both evil humans and other darkstalkers that lived in the Makai that either tried to take his throne or killed for their sick pleasure.

Belial also told Dumbledore about the time difference between his human world and the other world. The worlds originally had a 10 year time difference, but when Dumbledore destroyed the Dark lord of his world, the energy usedin the fight was so strong it must have shifted time between the world's even though they both look the same as they did before. But when Dumbledore looked down and saw a broken Time-Turner, he understood what happened and explained what a Time-Turner was. Belial understood and realized the explosion of energy collided with the magical energies of the Time-Turner shifted time in Dumbledore's world and forced it to be nsync with the other human world.

After several days there, Dumbledore finally decided to leave with permission of Belial. But before his departure he found out Belial had a daughter which was a succubus rather than a giant like Belial. The king also said if he (Dumbledore) needed anything he could ask him (Belial), if he was still around or ask his daughter Morrigan in the future, since she was going to be Belial's heir to the throne of the Makai.

Back to the present 

Dumbledore looked at the key and decided to use it, Voldemort would not be gone forever. He need help to protect Harry Potter and help him control his Dark energies. Then what better way to do so than to ask for help from the daughter of the former king of the Makai. He got up and left Hogwarts. He arrived at a underground temple that he and a few others knew about and created. The gate was located near Diagon-ally and the town of Hogsmede. The gate looks similar to the gate from (Stargate SG-1). Dumbledore proceeded to use the key and open the lock.

Arrived in the Makai. After remembering where the Aensland castle was, he walked up to the front gate and was greeted by one of Belial's old servants who brought to the meeting quarters to speak to Morrigan. After several minutes, Morrigan appeared with someone else. Dumbledore took note that the new person was at least between 13 and 16. Morrigan and the girl took a seat across the table from Dumbledore but sat next to each other. Morrigan took notice to where Dumbledore's gaze was upon and understood. She then explained to him the events that lead up to her meeting the girl. The girl in question, noticed he was starring at her and she introduced herself as Lilith Aensland. Morrigan noticed how Lilith looked a little uneasy then asked….

Conversation 

"Mister Dumbledore, (Morrigan began) it's nice to meet you again, but what is the reason you are hear?"

"Miss Morrigan, the reason that I am hear is that in my world, there is a book series about a soon to be student named Harry Potter. Harry's life in the book is actually a life of what could have happened. The author in question is both a seer and a psychic and for saw a possibility of what could have happened to him. In the first book the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor played host for the disembodied spirit of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"So the reason you came hear is you need help protecting this boy and to change his future of what could happen correct?"

"Yes you are correct, but what was going to be the professor disappeared and cannot be found."

"So you came hear to ask for help if I would be interested in being a teacher for the year. But I will only go if Lilith is able to go as well."

"That can be arranged Miss Aensland."

"Also can you tell me what is so special about this boy?"

"The boy in question Harry Potter does not have a normal soul, he has what you have a soul of the Dark. He will need help controlling the powers as they manifest themselves. That is why I came to you."

Morrigan looked over to Lilith, who looked like she wanted to say something. She then nodded to Lilith, who then began to speak what was on her mind.

"Professor Dumbledore, like your suggesting perhaps Morrigan and I as well as several others that we know personally could help by either becoming teachers or even students. Besides….Morrigan and I are normally in our Human World, so all we really need to do is leave directions for our servants to do. Now the others should be easy to persuade, to be perfectly honest they do need a vacation away from all the fighting every now and then."

Morrigan looked at Lilith and understood by what she mean't by students. Not only did Lilith mean herself she also meant Anita, but wasn't she 19?

"Yes Morrigan I meant Anita, I know she would help us."

Dumbledore looked at the both of them and spoke, "Excellent and thank you"

Morrigan spoke to end the meeting, "We will get everything ready Dumbledore and also have a safe trip back to your world, good by."

Dumbledore left the castle, Morrigan took a sip of a drink that she just got from one of the servants then Lilith spoke, "Personally I think his a little old for you." Which made Morrigan spit out her drink.

After several times at apologizing to Morrigan, both of them went to their Human World. They teleported to America and landed near the Felicia House orphanage. Lilith walked up to the front door then knocked, after 15 seconds one of the orphans opened the door and Lilith asked if Felicia was there. The orphan looked up, the eyes went wideand the child started to nod then went back inside. Felicia came out and saw them, then asked if there was a reason that they were there. Both Succubuses started to explain what Dumbledore explained to them and what Lilith's plan was. Felicia thought for a moment and quickly dialed Jon Talbain who was at the time finishing up his exercises (in his Martial Arts dojo that he built 5 years after Jedah's demise) when he heard the phone ringing and answered.

"This is Jon Talbain speaking"…. (on the other line Felicia spoke to Jon, she told him everything and in turn he said that he would get in touch with Donovan, Anita, Hsien-ko and any one else who would agree to help.

Dumbledore quickly arrived back to his office who was met by Professor McGonagall as well as Professor Snape who looked around the room with an emotionless gaze.

Conversation 

McGonagall was the first to speak, "Albus what is the reason both of us were called down here to your office?"

Dumbledore then spoke, "Before I get down to why where here, either of you want a lemon drop? No? Well then let's get down to business. I assume ether of you read the book series of what could of happened to mister Potter?"

Both Snape and McGonagall looked at each other then looked back at Professor Dumbledore and nodded.

Dumbledore spoke again, "Very well, as you must know Mister Potter is not what he seems." (At this both Snape and McGonagall give Dumbledore strange looks). Dumbledore closes his eyes for a second then reopens them and explains to them.

"What I mean is that Mister Potter does not have a regular soul like you or I. I'm telling you this because what was said in the book about Quorral being host to the disembodied spirit of Lord Voldemort. Which it is why we must protect Harry at all cost.. McGonagall interrupted the headmaster, " Albus how can we do so?"

Dumbledore then looks at the both of them and stated, "Since Harry has a Dark soul, he is going to need special training to control his special powers that were to come. Luckily

I have asked of a favor that an old acquaintance gave me and I asked the adopted daughter if she would be interested in receiving the position for the Defense Against the Dark Arts and she agreed. She also said that she would find her other acquaintances to help fill up the other positions."

Snape was the one who spoke up next, "Albus, who exactly is "she"? As in meaning your acquaintance that you told us about. Also how do you know that "Potter" does have a "soul of the Dark" as you say he does?"

"Well Severus, (Dumbledore began as he went to his shelf and brought back a Dark colored sphere that glowed a eerie dark colored purple light) for your second question "this" (pointing to the sphere) is called a "soul-sphere" all it needs is a drop of the persons blood willingly given of course by Mister Potters parents who gave me permission to use it on their son, before their tragic end that Halloween night all those years ago. The sphere in question turns either a Dark purple or a light blue depending if the persons soul was born of the Dark or of the Light."

"The sphere also monitors the soul and alerts the holder of the sphere if the soul is tainted evil energies."

"Finally your first question Severus, my acquaintance is none other than the Queen of the Makai "Morrigan Aensland" who took the throne of her adoptive father Belial Aensland." "Her soul was split into three pieces at the time of her birth. One piece stayed with her, the second piece was put into a pocket dimension but later escaped, gained a transcended body, as well as an identity for her self and she called herself Lilith, and finally the third piece was sealed inside of Belial himself until Morrigan was strong enough to handle that type of power."

McGonagall spoke up saying, "What level of power was Morrigan at her birth? Also what will Lilith Aensland be going as?"

"Well foe the second question Miss Aensland will be going as a student who is willing to help protect Mister Potter. Also for the first question Morrigan was born of the powerful S-Class."

(At this one Severus Snape fainted.)

**(End Chapter 1)**

**Please review, all kinds are welcome.**


	2. Late Preparations and DiagonAlly

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter**

**Thank you kemosabi for the review. But let me tell you this, I am not tainting Darkstalkers with this crossover.**

**Now that's settled, on with the story.**

**Darkstalkers meets Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2: Late Preparations and Diagon-ally**

It was only 2 days before the start of the school term and as always, thier are the children trying to get last minute supplieswith thier parents. (Now let's head back 2 hours, at Hogwarts to be more accurate.) Most of the preparations were complete, mostly the filling/adding new subjects, and new staff members. Those who where willing to help showed up with Morrigan to introduce themselves to the older staff members and to find out which new or old subjects that they would be comfortable teaching. Dumbledore desided to speak.

**(conversations)**

"Welcome to the Hogwarts school staff. Now before we get any further ahead of our selves, I believe some introductions are in order. Who ever want's to come up and speak first, please do so."

The ghost sisters Hsien - Ko and Mei - Ling desided to go first. Mei - Ling was the first of the two to speak, "My name is Mei - Ling. I'm a hunter of the Dark. Both my sister and I are technically are of the dead. We both used a forbidden spell that turned us into what we are now. I my self am a chinese Ghost Sorceress. Do not worry about the children both of us are good with them and if any get lost during thier way to the classes either of us would be glad to assist them. I believe Hsien - Ko would like to speak now." Hsien - Ko went up next, "Ya, just like she just said were willing to help them. But if any of them deside to grope me or my sister, let's just say they'll be in the Hospital Wing or what ever you call it for at least a week holding them selves. Any way back to me, like my sister said were both hunters of the dark amd we are both dead. Unlike her I my self am actually a Chinese Vampire. If you have any questions ask her not me."

The vampire known as Demitri stepped up and spoke, "My name is really none of your concern but if you must know my name is Demitri. I am also a full blooded vampire lord. The only real reason that I am here is that I will get to learn the same type of spells that Morrigan will end up teaching and learning. I'm willing to teach these children "Muggle" way of fitnessing."

Jon Talbain walked up, transformed to his Darkstalker state and spoke, "I'm Jon Talbain and I am a were-wolf, a Lycan to be more accuate. You don't have to worry about the full moon, I can transform at any time and have complete control of the form. In the human world that I live in, I own a Martial Arts dojo. So in other words I'm perfectly qualified for teaching students at protecting them selves with out a wand."

The Dhampir known as Donovan Baine desided to go next, "My name is Donovan Baine. I'm a Dhampir which is a hybrid of a Vampire and a Human. Like Hsien - Ko and her sister, I am also a hunter of the dark. To be more percise, I'm a Vampire Hunter and a such hunter. . . .

Anita who stopped listening to his speech was thinking to herself, "Why again did I choose to follow him all those years ago again? O ya, I was basically emotionless I also only followed him because I was bored and wanted to see him fail in his quest. The only thing that really erritated me was his constent complaining about his "cursed blood. At times like this, why didn't I either start traveling with Hsien - Ko and Mei -Ling or at least use my "Light Savior" powers to rip out his damn voice-box so I wouldn't haved to listen to him complain." She looked up and noticed he was done with his speech then thought to herself, "Finally he's done."

Donovan went back to his seat and Morrigan who had a bored look on her face that petty much said, (About Time he's done) got up and introduced her self. She said, "I'm the Queen of the Makai, my name is Morrigan Aensland. I'm a special type of succubus that does not feed on souls but feeds off of dreams and recieve energy from them. I have come here on the request of Professor Dumbledore. As you know doubt know of Lilith who is my other half and "sister" to me is also the same kind of succubus as me.But insead of going as a teacher, she will be going as a student." She walked back to her seat and sat down.

A cat walked up to the center and transformed into the cat-woman Felicia in which she spoke, "Hi I'm Felicia, as you can see I'm a cat-woman. Any way, I own an orphanage caled the "Falicia House". So in other words I'm really good with children. Well that's it, bye." She sits down.

Dumbledore stood up and spoke, "Thank you for your introductions, now what about an introduction from our students to be hmm."

Anita stood and said, "My name is Anita and I am a psychic who in my world is known as the "Light Savior". Personally I think who ever came up with that title was attad drunk or at least stoned, because I seen more powerful psychic before. Any way, my powers are mainly telekinesis, mental projection, healing, mind reading, and can create a pretty good force field/ Barrier. Right now I'm 19, but I'm willing to take a De-aging potion to look the part of an 11 yr old for her first year, and yes I know about theres no way for me to return to my normal age, so I have to re-age all over again. Anita went back to her seat and Lilith got up and spoke for the first time.

Hello I'm Lilith, like my "sister" said I'm a succubus but special kind. Any way thanks for letting me be a student here. Um, O ya don't worry about the age thing I can make my appearence de-age slightly because of my all ready young looks. Thank again for letting me come here, is there any food here, when are we going to Diagon-Ally and I'm hungry?!"

Dumbledore spoke again and said, " Well that was interesting. (Looking at Anita) Here is the de-aging potion that you wanted to take as well as a list of what is to be bought in Diagon-Ally and all so have a nice day." (He hands her the potion and the list of school supplies to both her then turns to Lilith and hands her a list a well.) "Now, to the teachers I assume you all have all you need conseddering what was on the List of what the students are to buy in the Ally."

Morrigan spoke up and said, "Yes we do, but I was wondering would it be okay if Lilith, Anita and I go while were shopping for the thier supplies we could pick up Harry Potter." Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Yes, that would be a good idea. Just let me give you a note to Hagrid to tell him to let Harry go with you. Anita and Lilith can stay with him to keep him company untill he gets to Hogwarts, if that's okay with them of course." A new voice cut in and said, "That's fine with me." Both Morrigan and Dumbledore looked down to see an eleven yr old Anita waring her old outfit as she wore as a kid. Then the voice that belonged to Lilith who came up behind her said, Okay."

All three of them left Hogwarts threw Floo powder and appeared in the Leaky Cauldren

After they dusted themselves off they headed toward the brick wall near the back of the pub. What was it again? Morrigan said "Three up, Two across" Anita replied smiling. Morrigan thanked her and took out a wand that she got several years before.

Lilith spoke up saying, "I still can't believe we have to use a wand. I also admit I'm a bit annoyed that you got yours first before us."

Anita desided to speak, "Big deal, she's the teacher. She's supposed to get her wand first to get used to using it, so get over it." she mocked glared

So where do we go from here? asked Lilith

Morrigan applied with, "Where going to Gringotts the Wizarding Bank."

"But when did we get an account there? Also when did you get a wand?" Lilith said

"After the whole Jedah insident, I desided to open an account for us. As for the wand I got it on the same day as the account." Morrigan replied

"The way your acting is that it's almost sounds like you knew all of this was going to happen" said Lilith

The only reply she got was from Morrigan who said, "In a way I did" as she glanced at Anita hoping Lilith would get the clue. Then Lilith looked at Anita who smiled back and relized why Morrigan said that, and why she glanced at Anita. She then said, "You had a primonition about this and you and Morrigan planed this."

Anita looked at Lilith and said, "Yes I did."

Morrigan announced to the both of them that they just arrived at Gringotts. All three walked in and appeared at the services counter. Morrigan spoke to get the goblin's attention, "Excuse me but I would like to be shown to my fault." The goblin looked up and said, " What is the account name and Do you have your key?" Morrigan Said,"The account name is under "Aensland" and here is my key. They were taken down to the Aensland vault, Morrigan then told them about what coins were what. She said, "Gold are Galleons, 17 silver Sickles to a Galleon, 29 Knuts to a Sickle." They then left the back and shortly after they arrived at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"So what do we need from here?" Lilith asked

Anita spoke, "We need to get robes and cloaks." pulling out her list or supplies. "We need 3 work robes (black), One pointed hat (Same color), a pair of protective gloves that are made of Dragon hide, and a winter cloak (black with silver fastenings."

They went in and took a seat and waited. After several minuts they came out with the said items.

Both Anita and Lilith looked at the list and went to get the books required at "Flourish and Blotts"

Anita spoke mostly to herself saying, "Who really comes up with these names."

Lilith who heard her say that said, " I don't know, but let's get our books any way okay."

Anita replied with a "Fine."

They soon recieved thier books

During thier time getting thier books, Morrigan bought them two almost identical owls. Both were brown in color, but one had a black strip on it's back while the other had a greyish strip on it's back. She smiles to her self and mentally says to herself, "They'll like these two."

On there way to get there wands. They saw Hagrid the half-giant giving Harry an owl who he named Hedwig. Morrigan walked up to Hagrid and gave him the note that said that Harry was to go with them. Hagrid looked at the note said. . .

**Dear Hagrid, **

**Please allow Miss Aensland to accompany Mister Potter on the rest of thier trip in Diagon-Ally. The two that are accompining Miss Aensland **

**are her little sister and a friend of thiers. They are fine company for Mister Potter to walk around with, so no need to worry about him.**

**Signed, Albus Dumbledore **

Hagrid looked at Morrigan then at Harry and said, "Well Harry, according to the letter your going with these three to get the rest of your supplies. So I'll see you at Hogwarts. See you then."

"So now I guess we can get our wands now?" asked Harry

"Yep, Let's go!" churped Lilith

"Is she always this excited?" Harry asked

Anita spoke, "No not always. Just keep her away from sweets other whys she's bouncing of the walls."

Morrigan looked at her and said, "How do know that? She only acted like that in our home."

Anita acted like she didn't hear her and keeped walking torwards "Ollivers: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C."

After about 1 hour and 45 minuts they recieved thier wands.

Lilith recieved a wand compialed of Ebony with a Dragon heartstring 9 1/2 in.

Anita recieved a wand compialed of Redwood with a Unicorn hair 11 1/2 in.

Harry recieved what the books said a wand compialed of Yew with Phoenix tail feather 13 1/2

Finally they made themselves back to the Leaky Cauldren and Morrigan paid for their room (Yes I said "room", after all those years Harry had to live with the Dursleys hes not going to be picky. Plus Lilith and Anita are supposed to protect him, so what better way to keep an I on someone then to share your room with them.)

Morrigan told them, how to get to platform 9 and 3/4 so they would be there at 11 o'clock. So they had 1 full day left to get ready and to know each other somewhat. She also told them that she would see them at Hogwarts because she had some more setting up the classroom to do and discussed lesson plains.

**So what do you think? Please Review please.**


	3. Of Conversations and Train Rides

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter**

**Thank you for the Review: Nocturne**

**People, YOU can review this story**

**Now that's settled on with the story**

**Chapter 3: Of Conversations and Trains Rides **

The next morning, Harry was just waking up. He desided to get out of the bed he was sleeping in, and managed to get his over the right side of the bed until he fell out because of a scream he heard just over the opposite side of the room. He was about to walk over to the other side when the cutain that separated the room was moved to the side and reveiled Anita with a disturbed look on her face that pretty much said, you don't want to know. In the backround you could hear Lilith yelling in a very POed voice at somthing, then everything went silent until a loud CRASH was heared from within the curtains and she came out with a very happy grin plastered on it.

Harry just had to ask, "Ok, what did you just do?"

Lilith looked up and said, "Well, there was this mirror that was very. . .um. . .perverted and wouldn't stop doing cat calls at me, so I just desided to throw it out the window."

Anita and Harry both had identical looks on their faces that basically said, What the heck!! 

She looked at them both and asked, "What?"

Both looked at each other then back at Lilith then said, "Nothing!"

"Alright, Um. . .How about we get somthing to eat downstairs" she said smiling

They all went down to the pub and ordered breakfast for the three of them. After a while, they finished eatting and went back up stairs. Anita went to Lilith and asked, "Do you think we should tell Harry who and what we are, and why we are protecting him." Lilith looked at her then at Harry who was on the other side of the room then back at her again then noded. They both proceded to walk over to talk to him.

Anita spoke, "Harry we need to talk to you about something important."

Harry looked up from what he was doing and asked, "Sure, what!?"

They both looked at each other then back at him, Anita spoke again, "Well, you see. . .um. . .How old do you think we look to you?

He blinked at the question and said, "You both look like two ordinary 11yr olds to me, Why.?"

Lilith spoke this time, "You should know that even though we both appear to be two 11yr olds, we aren't really 11."

As much as Harry looked confused, he was and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well" Anita began, "The reason we said that was because, Dumbledore came to Morrigan who is the Queen of the Makai, also Lilith's "sister" and asked if she could become a teacher while Lilith became a student." "Following us so far Harry?"

"Um. . .Ya, but what is the Makai?"

Lilith explained to him that the Makai was also known as the demon world, a place where demons, vampires and other creatures live. Anita took over and explained to him that they came from another paralel world where humans also exist. Lilith told him that all three of the worlds were connected thanks to the fact that the Makai had two gates one to Harry's world and one to Anita's deminsion. They continued to switch back and forth telling Harry about thier worlds and what they (Anita and Lilith) were and why they were there. They explained to Harry that their was a book series based off of him that showed what his life would have been like if Dumbledore had not had asked Morrigan for help.

Harry asked, "So in other words, you truly wanted to befriend me as a friend that way you could make my life easier. So is that why you both de-aged your selves?"

"Pretty much", Anita said

"So, When do I start my training to keep my powers under control?" He asked

"Actually Harry, were going to have to start a training schedule with either "Professor" Donovan, Morrigan, or Jon Talbain."

"Another thing we could do is to do a ritual that's from our world to determine what powers that you all ready have and hidden abilites that have not been awakened yet." Anita said

"Ya but, we would haved to have either Hsien - Ko or Mei - Ling to help us with that, besides thier the true magic experts that we know."

"So true, so true."

"Any way, I just wanted to thank you both for desiding to help me and for becoming my first friends that I have ever had. . . Thanks."

"Know problem . . . . O before I forget", (Anita digs threw her trunk, pulls out seven books and hands them to Harry)

"What, are these the books that are what could have been my life."

"Yes, I suggest you read them before we get on the train tomarrow. So get reading. Well fill you in on the reason why when we get time to talk to you alone with one of the New Professors ok."

Later that night Harry finished the last book and settled into bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day Harry was waking up just to see two big red orbs which his mind registered were Lilith's eyes staring down at him.

"HELLO" she said in a sing-song voice

Anita who just got done packing, looked over there and said "Lilith get over here and get packed"

Lilith who looked over to her and replied "You do it." and sticks out her tougue

Anita who's eyebrow was twitching at the time, when over to them and said to Lilith, "When I say get over here and get packed, I mean get packed." She then proceed to drag Lilith by her legs to the other side of the room, while Harry just sweet-dropped and said to him self, This is going to be a very looooong year. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10:45 A.M. at Kings Cross station Harry, Lilith, and Anita proceed through the barrier 9 3/4.and arrived at the Hogwarts express, which was a magnefisent scarlet red train. They ignored the people and arrived at the back of the train car. They got to thier seats and put thier luggage away. Harry desided to start a conversation and said, "So, what did you both name your owls any way?"

Lilith went first and said her owl's name was "Grey."

Anita went next and answered "Yami"

Lilith looked at Anita and asked,"A little odd don't you think, since your the "Light" Savior and you have a pet named after a Japanese word that means "Darkness." Donovan is going to have a fit!"

Anita replied, "Your point is what? Also like I said in that meeting before we met Harry, Who ever came up with that title and said that I was the so called savior had a screwloose."

Lilith then replied back with, "Well, I haved to addmit I'm really starting to like this new "Darker" you. Your more "yappy" and less "Anti-Social."

Harry at this time was thinking, I wonder what they'll be in a couple of years? 

Anita over heared his thoghts, said, "What was that you were thinking Harry?"

Harry quickly replied with a quick, "Nothing!!"

"I thought so" she smiled

The ride was going in silence as they either fell a sleep or were reading a book, until a bushy brown haired girl came in who for some reason got barreled over by a boy with red hair before she had the chance to ask if any one had seen a toad. The red head who introduced himself as Ron Weasley suddenly, got hit over the head by two identical red heads who introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley and apologized to the girl who got trampled over for their little brothers rudness, then left with Ron kicking and screaming for them to let him go so he could see the Boy-Who-Lived. The girl who got trampled over introduced herself as Hermione Granger and said that may be she'll see them around and she left.

Anita realized that it was about time for thier train to stop. So Harry waited out side the compartment for them to change into thier robes and vise-versa when they came out of the compartment and waited. Soon the train came to a stop at the train station at Hogsmede.

Harry said as thet came out of the train car, "Well, were here. . . I guess this is the beginning of our years hear.

Lilith spoke, "Onward to our Adventure!"

Both Anita and Harry sweetdropped.

**End Chapter 3**

**So, what did you think?**

**Please review people Please!**


	4. Of Flashbacks, PD Sortings, & Meetings

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter**

**Thank you for the review: Nocturne**

**Now that's settled, on with the story**

**Chapter 4: Of Flashbacks, Present Day Sortings, and Meetings**

Morrigan looked around her office that she would be using for the year. She sighed, and thought The students would be getting hear any time now and I finally got the material set up. Well at least my side of the class subject. She was broke out of her thoughts when the door opened and Donovan showed up and said that he was finished with his side of the material then left to finish up the classroom it's self. Morrigan sighed again and thought back when she showed up the other day to start preparing the schedule for the 1st half of the quarter of the year.

**FLASHBACK**

Morrigan had just got back from the Leaky Cauldren to get a goods night's rest for tomarrow. She got undressed and climbed in to the queen size bed that she had the House Elves put in. While that was going on, Donovan was pulling an all nighter and was having trouble with thinking what to teach the students. He thought to himself, If I teach in a more physical way by having weapons as my criteria in the second half of the year, all Morrigan would have to teach is magical concept for the first half. Both of us could enterchangably switch back and forth to teach about the dark creatures that the Wizarding World's Ministry classify as Dark for the students text books. But to get the weapons for the class, I guess I would have to ask Morrigan to summon some bats to transform into weapons for the class use. This continued till morning untill he fell asleep face first on the desk.

Morrigan who just woke up and put on some appropriate attire on. (Teacher School Robes and Pointy Black hat, which was slightly see throughable.) Was on her way to the Great Hall and was greeted by Hsien - Ko and Mei - Ling who were also on thier way to get some breakfast who saw her walking by.

**CONVERSATION**

"Hey, Morrigan wait up what's the hurry!" Hsien - Ko cried out

Morrigan who stopped, looked at them for a second and replied, "Yes, what is it?"

Mei - Ling was the one who spoke next said, "Morrigan, nice to see you in good health, but where are you getting your energy from?"

"O that is a question that I'm still trying to figure out. I guess it has somthing to do with the Wizarding magic here in this world. I almost feel no draining of my energy while I'm in this world. But still, there are a lot of people here that need sleep and I gain energy from that." she said

Mei - Ling spoke again, "So that answers that. By the way, have you seen Donovan?"

Morrigan looked at her and spoke, "Yes I have, apparently he was pulling an all nighter trying to get stuff ready for the classes and fell a sleep face first on his desk."

Hsien - Ko spoke, "So are you going to wake him or what?"

"Actually, I was going to let him sleep untill around lunch and get him lunch while he starts back up again with his preparing for the classes." Morrigan replied

"Aww, How nice of you to do a such nice thing for him." Hsien - Ko mocked while smiling

Morrigan's eyebrow twitched and she spoke, "Hsien - Ko, One I'm not furting with him. Two if I did, he would probably get a nose-bleed, piss himself and pass out on the floor from the lack of oxygen going to his brain."

It took three seconds for all three to get that as a mental image of that happening got all of them to start laughing at it.

"So do either of you, know who is teaching what subject? Also do either of you since that strange energy coming from inside the castle?" Morrigan asked

"To your first question, Both you and Donovan are the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, Demitri is teaching Muggle Fitness while Jon is teaching Martal Arts. Both of those are new classes. Felicia is doing a class called Emotional Therapy, While Hsien - Ko and I have guard duty. Also to your second question, I think it's that Sorcerer's Stone that Hagrid brought in, why do you ask?"

"I asked because what Dumbledore said to me. Basically he said he wanted to protect Harry, but why would Dumbledore do the opposite of what he said he was not going to do. Namely put that damn stone in the castle even after he read what was going to happen in the book. I say we, and when I say we I mean all of us that came here plus Harry have a meeting. In my room tomarrow tonight, away from listening charms that Dumbledore may have up."

They all agreed to speak to every one else and went to breakfast.

**END FLASHBACK**

Morrigan sighed again and thought to her self, Well, this is turning out wierd, Minipulative backstabbing headmasters, Sorcerer's stone being brought to school, probably to bring out the undead spirit of the Dark Lord Voldemort from where he was hiding. This is going to be a very long year. I just hope Lilith, Anita and Harry stay out of too much trouble. She walked out of her office and went down the long hallway to the Great Hall to sit a the Teachers table.

Out side the Great Hall, the 1st year students had just arrived with Professor McGonagall who had just met them from the outside thanks to Hagrid, who brought them by boat. McGonagall spoke to them saying the usual speech she says every year and left to the Great Hall. There was silents until one Draco Malfoy decided to open his mouth, but Anita spoke up saying, "Ya Harry Potter is hear at Hogwarts. . . O by the way, is that your ass I'm staring at because it's starting to stink up the room with all that hot air coming out so I'd close it. . .O wait that's not an ass that's your face, so sorry about that. At this one Draco Malfoy shut his mouth. McGonagall came back out to the waiting hall and asked them to follow her.

That they did and stop in a line in waited to be sorted by the sorting hat. Finally the hat sang a song to the Great Hall and McGonagall took out a very long roll of Parchment and started calling out names until it got to Harry's turn. HARRY POTTER came the shout of McGonagall. Harry went to the sorting hat and later got sorted into. . . . Gryffindore. But before any one like a Ron Weasley could take a byte out of the food, Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced the new teachers to the school and also said, "Before we get to the feast, there are two more students to be sorted." MaGonagall took out another but way smaller list of parchment and said the name with puzzlement ANITA? and asked, "Albus, the parchment doesn't show her last name!" Dumbledore spoke up and said that she told him that she never had a last name. "Okay" McGonagall said again ANITA. Thia time Anita came up with a mild smerk on her face and put the hat on. The hat spoke to her, Um excuse me, but I can't see inside your mind. Anita's eyes narrowed and she spoke in her mind, What are you a pervert? The hat spoke again, No, I'm just the sorting hat that is just trying to sort you. . .ok!? Anita's eyes softened and she let down her mind barrier for the hat to look in to and said, Ok, but I warned you. The hat dove right in and after less than 15 sec it literally fell off of her head and screeched GRYFFINDORE!!!! After 10 min for the hat to calm down, McGonagall spoke, "LILITH AENSLAND" and Lilith walked upto the stool and put the hat on. Inside her head the hat spoke, Um. .well. .ua. .ok. . O your very loyal and sneeky, but the courage out do everything else so better be GRYFFINDORE!! Lilith took off the hat and sat between Anita and Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the feast, Demitri went up to the trio asked them to follow him. They got up and followed him to which they found out was Morrigan's room and said the password Soul-Stealer and the door opened. Inside the room was filled with, (3 leather couches, 2 comfortaders, and 3 love seats.) After everyone was seated, Morrigan started to speak, "The reason I asked you hear tonight was because, somthing that Mei - Ling pointed out to me. When Dumbledore came to me, he spoke of how he wanted to protect Harry. But why would he bring the Sorcerer's Stone to Hogwarts like he did in the book, unless he wants Harry to fullfill that Prophesy that was revieled to him in the 5th book?

Jon Tailbain spoke, "So what your saying is that where going to have to keep an eye on Dumbledore cause he isn't exactly sane or just plain manipulative." He sighs, "Well any suggestions?

Harry spoke, "So in other words Dumbledore was using all of us so you could train me cause of my "Dark soul" and then imprission me in Azkaban for being DARK after I defeat Voldemort. I guess will have to wait to actually a couple of years to set a trap for the old goat. First off we need a way to get the rat "Scabbers" AKA Wormtail away from Ron Weasley and..

Felicia interupted, Actually Harry we don't have to do that (she lifts up a jar that contained the rat.)

Harry was shocked and said, "How did you find. .

"Simple" Felicia answered and said, "I found him trying to find Ron to get back into his pocket, so now all we need to do is to present him to Madam Bones in the Ministry and with a little of that truth potion that they have, they got a deep fried rat and we a free person."

"Ok Harry said then finished what he was going to say.. . somewhat. Anyway never mind that part then. Um well we could allow Dumbles to think I'm his little weapon by following his trail of bread crums sorta speak and follow the book somwhat till we can set him. Another thing do you think after we get Sirius Black free we could help Remus Lupan with his were-wolf thing and Jon here can help train him to become a Lican were-wolf which would allow him to take on an even more humanoid form and keep his mind in the prossess."

"Well we can try, but only if he want's it." Jon explained and spoke again "Also about your training will try to come up with a schedual for that ok."

"Ok now that's settled what do we do with the rat now?" Hsien - Ko replied

"Actually, we could go right now with Pettegrew to the Ministry and by tomarrow Sirius sould be freed." Mei - Ling asked

All right I guess this metting is done we can all go to bed now, well except Hsien - Ko and Mei - Ling cause they have a rat to deliver. Morrigan replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting, Harry, Lilith and Anita went to Gryffindore tower and said the password they got from Morrigan before leaving the meeting. Harry spoke to the portrait, "Caput Draconis" were all three went to there separate dorm rooms for the 1st years.

That night Donovan, Demitri, and Jon Talbain had a very weird linked dream.

**End Chapter 4 **

**So What did you think?**

**And Nocturne please review again, thanks.**

**Next Chapter The Weird Dream and The Midnight Duals**


	5. The Wierd Dream, Weasley Pranks and the

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter or anything else from other animes**

**Thank you to those that reviewed my story**

**Now that's settled, on with the story**

**Chapter 5: The Weird Dream, Weasley pranks and The Midnight Dual**

The following morning, three people walked into the Great Hall with very confused, angry, and also very scared looks showing on thier faces. The following were 1 Jon Talbain - confused / scared, 1 Vampire named Demitri - Angry / scared , and 1 Donovan Baine - just plain scared. All three walked up to the teachers table and sat down. Meanwhile at the Gryffindore table, Anita sat there with a really happy smirk on her face. She started to day-dream about the prank she pulled on all three of them late last night.

The funny thing with Anita's powers is that she doesn't need to leave her room while she does her pranks. Her powers do the pranks for her. (Now on with the nightmare, I mean dream.)

**Flashback/Dream**

Anita used her powers from her room to prank 3 people at the same exact time. They in which I mean the ones that are getting pranked just happened to be sleeping at this time. The ones who were sleeping just happened to be Demitri, Jon Talbain, and Donovan. In side the dream all of them just so happen to be having right now, It showed. . .

Demitri spoke, "Push my love, push."

Jon replied, "I'm trying, uhhhhhh. .ahhh. .uh!

After 5 hours (Long dream isn't it.) Jon gave birth to a cute baby Donovan. (Now who didn't see that coming.)

Two minuts have passed and some how, the brat...I mean baby said it's first word as it looked at Jon Talbain. . . . .Mommy!!!!

**Back in the real world, still Flashback**

All three of them woke up, fell out of bed and blacked out on the stone floor

**End Flashback**

Anita looked at Lilith and said, "Come on pay up, I tolled you that I could freak them out." Lilith took out a small pouch and gave her 3 Galleons because she lost the bet. The Weasley twins heared and saw the money exchanged between Anita and Lilith then smiled. Fred spoke, then George and vise-versa.

"I say, what did you. .

Lovely ladies do to. .

exchange 3 galleons."

Both Anita and Lilith looked at each other then replied in a very Weasley twin fashion to the both of the twins.

"Actually, Anita started

we played a prank on three of the. . .

Professors lastnight, but it was. . .

her Idea to pull the prank on. . .

them." Anita ended

Fred and George exchanged looks and then there prank went off.

**Weasley Prank**

The lights in the Great Hall went off and music began to play. The music became louder then, the lights burst on in a flaming spectacular. The students looked around in fright cause they were in a graveyard. The teachers looked around and realized Snape wasn't there with them. The students started to scream when they saw Zombies coming out of the ground. The teachers knew the zombies wern't real. The students looked at the zombies cause they stop moving. Well that was until the students saw a new zombie coming out of the ground in front of the group of zombies. The students watch in horror as the main zombie revieled It's self as Snape dressed as the zombie version of Michal Jackson and even to the teachers dismay he and the other zombies started doing the Thriller dance right to the music.

**After the prank**

The twins recieved a two weeks detention do to the prank, but recieved thanks for the laughs the students got from the prank. As every thing got back in order in the Great Hall the owls swooped in with the Daily Prophet (Wizarding Newspaper) and people read the headlines which said. . . .

**Sirius Black Freed**

Sirius Black who up till now, who was thought to be the Potters secret keeper. Was freed this morning from Azkaban thanks to someone who wish to remain anonymous, who brought in someone who was thought to be dead "Peter Pettagrew" who was put on trial late last night. Pettagrew was put under truth serum and was found that he was the Potters true secret keeper and given their location to Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He also told that he faked his death by cutting off his finger and fled into the sewers by transforming into the form of a rat. He revieled also he hid himself as a pet in the Weasley home as the pet named "Scabbers" but was caught on the first day of school after he fell out of a poket of a Mr. Ron Weasley, by a cat and blacked out. Pettagrew was sent this morning to Azkaban in place of one Sirius Black.

We at the Ministry and the Daily Prophet would like to appologies fro the mistreatment of one Sirus Black and hope he can forgive the world that falsely imprisioned an innocent man.

**After the paper and outside Hogwarts**

One Sirius Black was riding on the Magically enhanced motorcycle he just recieved back from the Ministry, and was on his way to Hogwarts to see his godson Harry Potter. He stopped just outside the doors of the main enterance, got off and walked threw the doors into Hogwarts for the first time in what felt like hundreds of years ago.

He walked threw the halls with talking paintings speaking in wispers to one another. He was about to walk into the Great Hall but was met by Harry himself fallowed by Lilith, Anita and the Weasley twins, who were followed my Morrigan who asked him and the rest of the group to follow her to a meeting place. After a few minuts of walking they arrived at thier destination Morrigan's room which was dubbed the "Meeting Room" they all sat down and got comfortable. Morrigan told Sirius everything that has happend so far. The twins revieled to everyone in the room that just before the school year, they over heared a couple of Muggle - Born students talking about the Harry Potter book series and bought/read the books from 1 threw 7. So they wern't so shocked to hear about the hole ordeal about Dumbledore double-crossing people.

**The class**

After the meeting the kids brought Sirius to the Gryffindore common room, but Harry Anita and Lilith had to leave to go to class (Muggle Fitness to be more accurate) They ran to the class room and got there in time. (Cause Demitri is the teacher) They arrive in there seats just before the bell rang and Demitri walked in all of his glory. He walked up to the front class and turned around then started to speak, "This is Muggle Fitness, if any of you don't like this then well that's tough for you. Because one I don't like little brats that cry just because they don't get there way. Two, All of what I say is Law and if you disobey them then you lose points to your house. Now, everyone put your desk to the other side of the room with out magic. That was when Malfoy begins to protest saying, "What!! No Magic, I bet your nothing more than a stinken Mudblood" he said with a sneer. That ticked a very all ready po'ed vampire off who had just pinned Malfoy to the side wall by his neck then said, "I am more pureblood than you could ever hope to acheve." Malfoy spoke though gasps of air, "Wha . What. . are you?" Demitri simply smiled and Malfoy got a first hand look at his teeth. Malfoy spoke in shock, "A vampire!! Your a bloody vampire, When my father hears of this, he'll get you killed. Your nothing more than dirt to us he'll. . "Your father has no athority over me." "What do you mean, Vampires are easily killed by the Ministry's top Aurors. You should be quivering in your boots for me to hide your vampire scum hide." That just did it for Demitri he began to slowly transform in front of the class and told Malfoy, "What kind of weak creatures have your Ministry been killing. Weak human turned vampires that you wizards think you over power. I am a true blooded vampire and as such, your magical methods won't do squat to me." He told him as soon as he stopped transforming and revieled his demon form. Demitri put Malfoy down and spoke to the class, "Drop and give me 100 push ups. . .NOW!!!" He smirked and said to himself, I'm actually liking putting children threw labor. 

**The dual**

After the class, Harry, Anita and Lilith walked out. Harry was the first to speak. . .

"It looks like he's having fun as the teacher" He smiled weakly

"Ya, of course. Man my arms are sore." Anita cried

"Well of course you guys are human, which means you tire easily. But for me, I just happen to be a cute little demon that has to much energy and doesn't wear down that easily." Lilith spoke

"But what about Snape in Potions class today, he really was trying to get me in there with all the questions. Good thing I studied on the train ride towards the school." Harry spoke

"Don't forget what you did to get Neville's Remembrall back from Malfoy."

Two minuts have passed since the conversation and suddenly met by Draco Malfoy followed by his two goons. Malfoy spoke up, "Hey Potter I challenge you do a dual."

Lilith taps on Harry's shoulder and says, "Here, if your going to dual than take this." Anita realizes what it is and takes away from Harry then hit Lilith over the head lightly

and speaks, "Lilith there doing a wizards dual, not a Yu-Gi-Oh! dual. . but I'll keep the Dual Disk though." she said smiling

Malfoy spoke again, "Yeeaa right any way met my in the tropy room, at midnight.

**That night**

All three of them left the common room but on there way there, they were joined by the twins who just so happened to be walking around at the time.

"Where to Harry my good man" George said

"Actually where going to visit the big puppy that Hagrid has in the 3 floor corridor."

**End Chapter 5**

**So, what did you people think.**

**Review. . . Please**


	6. The Mutt, The Troll, The Game and the Mi

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter**

**Thank you to those that actually reviewed**

**To your question Nocturne, This story is going to be somewhat short cause It's based off the**

**1st Harry Potter book. Yes It well have a LOT of continuations, summers also included.**

**I apologize for any mistakes in typing, I have wordpad. (Sniffles)**

**Now that's settled, on with the story. **

**Chapter 6: The Mutt, The Troll, The Game and the Mirror of Wishes**

When we last saw them, Harry, Lilith, Anita and of course Fred and George (AKA the twins), were headed up to the 3rd floor corridor to visit Fluffy the monsterous

3 headed dog. . . er I mean puppy. It took them 15 minuts to get there cause of moving staircases. They arrived there at the door which held the mutt and Harry opened the lock with a quick "Alohomora!" the door opened and revield. . . the dog. Harry looked up at the mutt and said, Aww, how cute it's drooling. . . Hey!, it drooling on ME! Get it off, get it OFF! It took a while to calm Harry down, and a quick cleaning spell later he was fine. Now back to the dog, it was looking at the little ants. . I mean children with mild ammusment untill it realized it lost track of one of them. coughLilithcough

It's 3rd head turned too it's side and saw Lilith when she ended up saying, Yep It's a boy.

Anita looked at her and said, You wanted come up here just for that!

Lilith responded with a, What? I was curious.

Anita countered with a saying of her own, Well curiosity killed the cat.

As so as she said that the dog attacked Lilith with a paw and as fate would have it, she tripped backwards, her wand fell out of her robe into her right hand and a jet stream of magic spewed out of the wand. Suddenly room was filled with a bright white light. As it died down for every one to see again, Everyone noticed the dog was gone and looked at Lilith.

The twins spoke, (George) What just happened to the dog. . . (Fred) and what did you trip over?

Everyone just stopped when they heared 3 barks that sounded like what a small yappy puppy would have. They looked in Lilith's direction and saw what it literally was a small black 3 headed puppy licking her to death. Anita spoke up saying, Now that the case of the missing cannine is out of the way, now to find out what you tripped over. She walked over to inspect the thing and realized what it was.

She turned around said, Well, I found a very useful tool to prank Snape with.

Well, What is it? Lilith asked while holeding the now mini size puppy

Anita looked at them and said, It's a bong pipe!?

Of all the things that could have been up here with the dog and you just so happened to trip over a bong pipe. Harry half yelled at Lilith

Lilith took a closer look at it and discovered writing on it. She read it out loud so everybody could here it. It said, This is the property of "Salazar Slytherin" if found please bring back to the Chamber of Secrets. Thank You.

After 5 minuts Anita spoke up still in somewhat shock, Well that was intertaining to say the least, one of the four founders of Hogwarts was probably the world's first Stoner and Hippy. . . Ho well, let's go to bed I'm tired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Harry recieved a Nimbus 2000 from McGonagall and was told all about Quidditch. On Holloween day they were in charms class with Professor Flitwick. Herry who had studied on charms when he was by himself was doing just as a good of a job as Hermione was. To bad Ron had a hard time pronouncing the name of the spell right, but then again it was probably because of his stuburn attitude that was the cause of his failing. Anita was having the easiest time with her feather, cause she was just levitating the feather with her powers instead of the spell. Lilith was looking at hers and consentrated on it when it started to fly into the air and hit Ron in the back of the head. After class Harry heard Ron saying something about Hermione having no friends. Harry having seen Hermione run by in tears he had enough of him and his attitude. He walked over to Ron, Anita and Lilith saw a glimpes of what Harry's aura was and realized he was beyond pissed then decieded to watch to see how it would turn out.

Harry spoke, What's wrong with you, can't you tell you hurt her feelings!

Ron countered, Well if she stop being such a Know-It-All I might, besides what is it to you Potter!

Harry's aura started showing up more in a form of a black colored version of what Anita's Aura is.

Harry looked at Ron and spoke, There are two kinds of people I hate, one kind are ones that think they are all mighty powerful gods and people must obey them cause thier in a so called highier rank in society. The second are people like you Ron Weasley, your kind don't seem to know when to shut up, listen, and use thier brain when thinking. Other wise you would know that you hurt somone's feelings, just because she just happened to get a spell right doesn't mean she knows everything. All it means is that she studies and re-reads the info in the books. So I suggest you start getting that foot out your arse, then may be YOU would have friends!

He calmed down a little, but the aura didn't stop showing. Harry told Ron one last thing, O and by the way Ron.

Ron looked at him and said, What Potter!?

This might help your problem getting that foot out of your arse. . . .Wham, crunch, splat, and crack!

Within the next 2 seconds, One Ron Weasley fell down holding his bleeding self.

All threw the day no one saw Hermione even though Harry knew where she was, but he had to play the part in the Headmaster's little game as a willing pawn. Finally that night Harry, Lilith, Anita and the twins were sitting at the Gryffindore table a student ran in complete terror saying there was a troll in the dungeons and passed out. Dumbledore called order and asked for the perfects to take the students to thier dorm rooms.

While that was going on, Harry grabbed Lilith and Anita and headed of to the girls bathroom to get to Hermione before the troll could get to her. They raced as fast as they could and just like in the books they got there just as the troll rounded the corner in the corridor. Harry opened the door to the bathroom. While Lilith was getting to Hermione, Harry and Anita were fighting the troll.

**Fight Scene**

The troll although mid speed it was quite strong for it's over sized body, just swong it's club at Harry who barally dodged out of the way and fired a quick "Wingardium Leviosa!" at the club which levitated it out of the way. Anita on the other hand was literally making the troll smack it's self with it's own hands. Harry ran to the other side of the room to were the club was at and used the spell again and sent it at the troll. The troll looked around to see it's own club coming at it 5x the power of it's ability to be swong. The club flew threw the air like a Battering Ram on nitro into and out of the troll's stomach leaving a very bloody hole in a very shocked creature. It was for some reason still standing, but not to well though. It turned around to see Anita powering up her aura to fire her attack. Anita fired the aura blast at the troll and tore off the upper part of it's body and desenigrated it leaving half a hole in the lower half of a really dead troll.

**End Fight Scene**

Hermione who was in shocked spoke in very shaky voice asked, W. .What di. .did u.u.you just do, that wasn't magic that I read about!

Harry spoke to her saying, Don't worry about it we'll explain everything in a later time ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first Saturday of November and Harry was playing in the game. During the game Harry saw a figure moving quickly threw the trees of the Forbidden Forest as though hoping not to be seen by any one. Harry knew who it was by his scar and realized what was going to happen. (You see just after the hole troll thing Harry was being taught by Anita to control his powers of what so far that had awakened and Telepathy was one of them.) Harry sent a message to Anita to tell her he just saw Quirrell near the edge of the forest. Anita communicated with Donovan and told him find Quirrell near the forest edge. Although Harry was playing the game he could see Quirrell perfectly. (Another thing that came with somewhat awakened powers, fixed eyesight.)

While Harry was playing the game, Donovan was walking in the edge of the Forbidden Forest when he saw Quirrell looking at Harry play and pointing his wand at him getting ready to fire a spell of some kind. Donovan summoned the Dark sword "Dhylec" to him and began to power for his attack. Just as Quirrell was about to fire his spell, Donovan swong his massive blade while a fire spirit cameforth and did the samething. A fire wave that was slicing at the ground came above almost on top of Quirrell who jump out of the way and ran back into the forest.

Thanks to Donovan's attack the players stopped playing to see what was going on. Which provided Harry enough time to get the Snitch. Gryffindore won aginst Slythein by 170 to 60.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During one night on Christmas break desided to take a walk to the Mirror of Erised which was said to show any one thier depessed desire and drive any one else mad from trying to make this come true. He walked up to it and saw his parents but quickly changed to an image of him taking out the Sorcerers stone out of his robe pocket.

He took a look at it and said, Well, well, well I was right, Dumbles decided to put a tracking spell on it. Good thing I wrote that letter to "Nicolas Flamel" and asked him to create a copy of the stone in trade for the real one back.

It turns out Flamel never gave the stone to Dumbledore, it was taken by someone else who was hired by Dumbles to steal it. It was then taken to Gringotts bank and put into the vault that Hagrid took it from to take to Hogwarts. Harry did a spell that switched the tracking spell from the real stone to the fake stone. Harry then willed the fake stone back into the mirror which aloud him to take the real stone with him. He left the area just as Dumbledore was coming to it from another section of the castle and was wondering where Harry was. he check to see if the stone was still in the mirror and was delighted to see that was, so he left and walked back to his office.

Harry walked to the place where the owls were keeped. He walked up to Hedwig his snow white owl and asked her to deliver the package to Nicolas Flamel who was in Devon. The package in question was the Real stone and attached to it was a note that said:

Dear Mr and Mrs. Flamel,

**Here's your stone back, I hope this finds you in good health.**

**signed**

**Harry Potter**

He watched as Hedwig flew out the window. He sighed and walked back to Gryffindore tower and went to bed.

**So, What do you think?**

**Review please and Thank You**


	7. Holiday Training, Flamel's note, Norbert

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter**

**Thank you to those who actually reviewed this story**

**I apologize for any mistakes in typing. I have wordpad. **

**Now that's settled, on with the story.**

**Chapter 7: Holiday Training, Flamel's note, Norbert the Dragon, and the Forest.**

It was two days after Harry retrieved the stone from the Mirror of Erised, he desided to get some breakfast in the Great Hall. When he got there, Lilith and Anita told him to get done eating quick cause he was going to do more training to help him prepare. He sighed, he sat down at the table and began to load up on food the would give him enough energy to get him threw the training. As soon as he started to eat his mind began to wander, he started to think back to one of his classes with Professor Morrigan in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. To be more accurate the first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**Flashback**

It was the first day of classes and Harry, Lilith and Anita just got out of Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall.

Lilith deside to speak, So what class to we have next?

Anita took out the list of classes they had for the day, while Harry and Lilith piered over her shoulders to read as well.

Harry looked at the list and said, Looks like we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Morrigan

Lilith who looked some what disturbed said, Great we have my sister for a teacher in. . in five minuts!!

All three ran to the classroom for the class and barally made it on time before the bell and took there seats.

The students look around and realized the teacher wasn't there.

Malfoy took this time to open his big mouth by saying, Well, what do you know the teacher left on the first day of classes cause she was scared of the big nasty curse. Suddenly the students heared a toilet flush.

Donovan came out of the bathroom and looked at the supposed empty desk then said to the class, Your teacher actually heared that comment you just said Mr. Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at the desk and all he saw was a bat looking at the students. He looked at Donovan and said, I don't see the teacher, I'll I see is some stupid bat that just made it's self target practice for me. Malfoy then desided to throw a spell at the bat. "Stupefy!" He yelled as a red beam of light left his wand and targeted the bat. Malfoy smiled as he saw the spell heading towards the creature but his smile quickly turned to shock as the spell made contact with the bat but had no effect on it. The bat it's self just looked at Malfoy with a mix of amusement and a down right P.O.ed look. It desided to fly up and transformed into what made Malfoy piss himself, the teacher, and she looked not to happy with him.

Professor Morrigan looked at Malfoy and said, Detention, tomorrow with Filch at 10 pm. He'll deside your punishment for attacking a teacher. If you don't show up, I can get you expelled from the school even if your father is on the school-board. So now I suggest you take your seat, and no talking unless called apon. Is that understood Mr. Malfoy!?

With a quick "yes mam" Malfoy took his seat.

Morrigan looked at the class and said, Put away your wands you will not need them today. Instead we will using stratigies based off of old battles with vampires in your text books. Yes, I know vampires are usually studied withen the 6yr - 7yr. But I think we just need to go over the basics. Now who can tell me what they know of vampires? Yes Miss. Granger?

Hermione looked up at spoke, Vampires are creatures that are Dead but are Alive at the same time. In other words, they are Undead. To identify a vampire they usually have red eyes when feeding. They dislike garlic and the sun. They have supernatural strangth, speed, and agility. They also need to feed off of blood of the living to survive.

Morrigan replied with a, Vary good 10 points to Gryffindor, Now who can tell me what are the weaknesses of a vampire. . . Yes Mr. Potter.

Harry spoke, Well vampires have a veriety of weaknesses some of which are sunlight, stake threw the heart, garlic, silver, holy and sometimes unholy objects, fire, loss of blood, decapitation, sometimes even magic. But that actually only depends on the type of vampire you are facing.

Another 10 points to Gryffindor, Now this one is a tough question, Who can tell me what kinds of vampires are there. . . .Mr. Malfoy.

Malfoy saw her and said, There is only one kind of vampire, They were created by a Dark Wizard, they were created around over 1100 yrs ago, they turn humans into them.

Morrigan just shook her head and said, I'm sorry you are wrong Mr. Malfoy, If you turn to page 372 you'll notice, that the Dark Wizard accedently re-created human based vampires in a failed attemt at Necromancy to bring back human corpses in a Zobified state. Now as for the other type of vampires, What are they?. . . . Anita?

Anita answered, There are veriety of vampires, most of which are actually not true vampires but are Hybrids, Dhampir for instints are born not created. They are born from either from a True blood vampire and a human (mostly non-magical) or from a pregnate woman bitten by a vampire just hours before giving birth to the child. There have been several occations in which opposite species such as Vampires and Were-Wolves have a hybrid in which has the ability to walk around in sunlight and transform to a Were-Wolf state at any given time. The hybrid also has double the abilites of both species but has only one true weakness silver in which both vampires and Were-wolves have and share.

The bell rang and Morrigan said class dismissed.

**(End Flashback)**

Hurry up Harry! Lilith yelled in his ear to get his attention

Alright! he yelled at her, I get the point! Damn I'm trying to keep my hearing not loose it!

Sheesh, sorry about that. But we really need to get outside now.

Ya, what she said. Also by the way Harry, are you going to eat that sausage. Anita asked

Not really, you can have it. Harry replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came out side, Harry, Anita and Lilith saw Hsien - Ko and Mei - Ling sitting within a circle. The circle in question is a ritual spell, it was created to help determine what type of creature and powers an individual or persons may be and have already or have to unlock by training. To find out exactly what type of powers need to be unlocked, a paper is used by being placed within the circle during the ritual. Blood taken from the individual or persons is used on the paper and is guided by the power of the magic from the ritual and is transfered into words on the paper. Percaution is taken place cause unlike the inheritance ritual the goblins in Gringotts use which only use a couple of drops of blood, the ritual circle can take alot of blood just to find out not just the inheritance but also the exact powers both (Darkstalker and Magical) that the individual all ready has and what they need to unlock. When it shows what powers the person has it shows the info on the powers so when the actual power is unlocked the individual already know how to control it. Although thier are some mishaps when determining how much power is needed when first testing out the power.

Hsien - Ko spoke up to Harry, So kiddo do you think you can handle this to help determine what types of powers you have and what you are?

I'm ready as I'll ever be, Harry replied as he got ready to step into the circle.

Harry stepped into the ritual circle, Mei - Ling spoke, Now Harry you need to be perfectly still while we are doing this ok. Ya were going to actually cut your wrist to activate the spell. The bood will fall to the ground and over lap the circle then get sucked onto the paper. The paper will then show what you are and what powers you have already and the ones you need to unlock threw training. Hsien - Ko finished. Mei - Ling then spoke again, At the most you'll only loose 2 pints of blood. Hsien - Ko finished again by saying, If it's more serious than that we could give you Darkstalker medicine to help you replinish your blood supply or take you to the hospital wing to give you a blood replinishing potion, you choose. Now that settled let's get this done. They proceded to cut Harry's wrist, to him it hurt like hell. He could feel his own blood floowing and dripping out of the cuts and down his arms. To an outsider, you could see the blood drop to the ground and get sucked up by the magic then drained into the circle for which was glowing a bright crimson red color now. In the inside of the circle, four lines that connected from the outside to the paper started to fill up from the blood and to started to glow like the rest of it. The paper it's self, started to soak up the blood and words began to appear on it. Harry began to feel light headed until Hsien - Ko snapped him out of it. The paper showed more than a half of a page long of words writin on it and still more began to show. He began to slightly wimper cause of the pain he was feeling from the wounds from his arms. The pace of the wording forming on the page began to slow and with it, the flow of blood began to also. After what felt like an eternity, the blood stopped flowing and Harry passed out from the lack of blood. Hsien - Ko brought out the medicine and began to apply it to his wounds.

While all that was happening, Mei - Ling took a look at the paper that had the info on it and read through the abilities while joting down the info on another sheet of paper. After about an hour she was done, then she began to write down what kind of Darkstalker blood Harry had. But when she began to read the small info what his parents were, she read the info as in the name(s) for Lily Potter and according to the document in her hand, Lily was adopted by the Evens. But what was the most shocking of all of it was that, Lily was actually the biological daughter of Morrigan? Somehow according to the paper Lily was actually half human / half succubus. Mei - Ling quickly looked at the part where it showed James Potter and did a quick spell that revieled James's ancestral blood line. What she found made her blood run cold, Demitri himself somehow started the Potter line. She turned around and saw Demitri himself standing behind her.

He spoke, Your probably wondering how that happened. Well basically how it happened was I sorta got sucked threw a Deminsional Time portal and landed in the past of this deminsion. Actually I always wondered who started the Gryffindore line. Mei - Ling did the spell again on it to revieal the Gryffindore part of the Potter line. What both Mei - Ling and Demitri saw scared both of them. Somehow a certain Dhampir monk did what Demitri had done except it was with the Gryffindore line. According to the paper Donovan done Merlin's daughter and after a few generations Godric Gryffindore was born.

Demitri spoke first, What do you know the monk isn't a vergin. Good I all ways wanted somthing to blackmail him with! Wait a minute who's name is that over Lily Potter's name? . . . . . What!?!? Morrigan?. . . . Great, I can feel a headache coming on right about now.

O, I am sooo sorry for giving one to you Demitri. Morrigan spoke as she was coming out of the lowest over-hang of the castle.

Anita spoke up since she's been sitting there for a while, Why are you draging an unconscious Donovan around by his feet?

Well I wouldn't be doing this if he would have listened and followed me out here, instead of trying to hide like a cowered.

Morrigan looked at the paper and looked at Harry then said, so I'm a Grandmother? Interesting, and your (pointing at Demitri) his Great many times Grandfather while he's (Donovan) also Harry's Great Grandfather many many times over.

So what does that make me? Lilith asked

Everyone looked at her and Morrigan said, I think you would be his aunt.

Hsien - Ko spoke up by saying, We should get him to a bed in the Hospital Wing while he's healing. Also who's going to tell him who he's related to?

Morrigan replied to Hsien - Ko's question by saying, I guess I will, consedering he's my Grandson.after all.

Or may be I can tell him! Lilith shouted in very happy tone.

Or may be not, only heaven knows how I can stand you being in the same Dormitory as my self! Anita replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

Hey are you calling me annoying. She cried back

Nooo, all I'm saying, is that you act wierd most of the time. came the reply

Alright, alright enough of your bickering! said Morrigan and continued saying, Can we please get him to the Hospital Wing now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, while Harry was still resting in the Hospital Wing. Everyone of the Darkstalkers were having a meeting.

Morrigan spoke up saying, I guess everyone would like to know how I'm Harry's grandmother right?

Everyone nods thier heads.

Well, I don't remember much of that night, except the next morning I woke up with one hell of a hangover. Then several weeks later. . . well you know. Eventualy I left Lily at an Orphanage, and found out later that she was adopted. But I wanted to make sure that the Lily Evens in the book was mine and she was the one who gave birth to Harry. So I waited till Harry went to do that ritual to see for my self.

I got a question, but it's for the monk. Demitri asked.

Fine, what's your question. Donovan muttered

Well, It's about your sword.

What about it? (Donovan is looking nervice)

Um well, I was wondering since your sword is supposed to be connected to you threw a mind link right.

Ya.

Does it ever act odd when your in the presence of a female and your thinking somthing perverted since we all now know you not a vergin.

O you mean when in one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes when Morrigan was teaching and Donovan was there only to "Observe the way she was teaching" but in reality the only thing he was observing was her ass. I then looked towards the back where his sword was in his room and to my astonishment it was doing a very good impression of an bannana. Anita said randomly and finshed with a, well that was my two cents.

Morrigan right there and then said, The meeting is done, out now!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning in the Hospital Wing, Harry woke up feeling groggy.

What happened?

Hello Harry.

Hu, What! Hermione? What are you doing back here before the break was over?

Well Harry, I came back here to see how you were doing after I heard you were in the Hospital Wing after an accident from yesterday.

Suddenly Anita and Lilith came in to see how he was doing. They then went over to him.

Harry spoke, Great, I must very lucky today.

Why's that Harry? Anita asked

Well basiclly, I'm having a Harem right now, here in the Hospital Wing.

Um, well what do you know, we got to be going. Bye, Anita said quickly and took both Hermione and Lilith with her.

Harry just sat there and sighed then said, I'm so loenly.

After several hours of setting there, he was finally let out of the Hospital Wing. Harry went down to the Great Hall to get some lunch. After an hour, he walked out side to only discover Jon Talbain standing there with a small smile on his face.

He looked at Harry and said, About time you showed up, now drop and give me 100 push ups, then jog around the castle once, and finally will finish with your Martial Arts training for the day. Well, what are you waiting for, get to it.

It took Harry the rest of the day to finish his training to control of some of his powers that had just awakened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke the next morning, and went to get some breakfast. He sat down at the Gryffindore table when suddenly the owls arrived. Hedwig arrived with a note attached to her leg. Dumbledore saw this and tried to approach him but was stopped by Professor Snape who wanted to ask him somthing. Harry took this chance to stuff the note into his pocket and walked back to the common room. When he got there, he went into a corner and opened the note to himself. the note said. . . .

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Thank you for the stone back Harry. Both me and my wife are both eternally grateful. I thank you for asking me to make a fake in place for the original stone, know doubt the old goat would use it for him self later after he was done manipulating you to get rid of Voldemort's spirit. I suggest you trust Professor Snape, yes I know about the book series about you and that had him supposivly betray the light side. Snape already read the series and knows what Dumbledore is trying to do. He already visited me in my home using another type of transportation called Teleportation. You see Harry, Snape actually is Half Darkstalker hiself, as well as I. As such creatures we have an atomatic protection for our minds aginst the Wizarding Worlds equivalent to mind readers. To them where experts at protecting our minds, and according to Snape you gained some of your abilites during your training. I advise you to watch out for yourself. The castle has eyes every which way, and note not all people are as mean as they appear. Some of those are wharing masks to full those around them cause they have a role to keep up when around people or within inner circles. Ask Snape later when alone of course, what type of creature he is. The real reason that I wanted the stone back was it was for my wife not me. I'm actually younger then I appear, in fact I'm under what this world classifies as a glamour that makes me look like I'm old. Well keep up the good work, and by the way Harry, kick Voldemort in the ass when he shows himself ok. Thanks. Good luck.**

**signed, Nicolas Flamel**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A month had went by with all of the exams going on. Harry, Lilith, and Anita desided to walk to Hagrid's hut one day and found him looking at a pot with a black egg in it. Harry knocked on the front door of the hut and Hagrid answered it. Hagrid allowed them inside and led them tob the pot. Eventually the egg hatched in to a baby Norwegian Ridgeback. (that's a type of dragon) After it hatched, the first thing it saw was not Hagrid but Anita.

The only thing that Anita could think at the time was CRAP!

Lilith saw this and said the first thing that came to her mind which was, Congratulations Anita, your a mommy.

Harry looked at the both of them and then fell down laughing his ass off while Hagrid was chuckling to him self.

A week later the trio found themselves in detention with Filch who dropped them off at Hagrids hut. Hagrid took them and Malfoy as well as Neville into the Forbidden Forest. After a while of looking around awile Hagrid spotted unicorn blood on the ground and told them to split up. Harry and Malfoy walked on threw the trees untill they saw somthing drinking the blood of the unicorn, the creature then looked at them, and thought. . .

Master what do I do.

The voice inside it's head spoke, Get him you idiot before I deside to take over and do it my self.

It then attacked them. The creature sadly didn't get the chance to actually hurt them cause Harry suddenly put his arm out to his side and a bright light covered his hand and revieled a stainless steel metal baseball bat. The bat was swong and hit the creature in the face and yellped, which to Malfoy, sounded way to much like Quirrell did before the Ministry sent there top Aurors after him. The creature left. But the voice inside the creature said to it's self, Why do I even bother?

Later, still in the forest a woman dressed as Red Riding Hood was suddenly hit from behind by a green light. She fell to the ground dead.

Back at Hogwarts the trio went to bed.

**So what do you think?**

**Please review **

**Also, do you think I should up the rating of this story from T to M? Leave a review saying your answer please.**


	8. Last Minute Training, The Trapdoor, and

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter**

**Thank you Nocturne for your review, and I apologies for not putting up this chapter sooner. My dad hogs the computer.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes in my typing, I have wordpad.**

**Now that's settled, on with the story.**

**Chapter 8: Last Minute Training, The Trapdoor, and The two face man**

It was several days since the insident in the Forbidden Forest, Harry, Lilith and Anita were getting ready for their exams. But Harry himself was getting ready for much more than that, he was getting ready for his incounter with Quirrell and Voldemort. For this reason he began training himself in a room called the Room of Requirement, even though he wasn't supposed to know about it untill his 5th year at the school, but then again Dumbledore told Morrigan not to reveal the books to Harry.

Harry was in the room training with a bunch of fake Darkstalkers that Donovan taught him how to conjure up for the training. One of the fakes looked like a brown humanoid creature with sharp teeth, red eyes, sharp claws and giant wings. The creature attacked Harry with a quick left jab which connected with him in the chest and sent him flying across the room. He landed against the wall leaving a small crack in it. Harry looked up and growled at it, then said. . .

Well now, I guess I have to give you some credit. To bad that won't happen again.

He launched himself at the creature at somewhat inhuman speed and fired a strong punch to it's gut. The creature it's self staggered back several feet, but before it could get it's baring back, Harry attacked with a chi powered kick to the monster's head. The darkstalker roared in pain then jumped up and started to hover while flapping his wings, which resulted with a small tornado tearing threw the room knocking Harry into the back end of the battlefield into a wall of stone. Harry got out of the rubble and flaired his aura which decipated the stray winds and debris created by the tornado. His blackish aura flying around him, made his already green eyes glow the same color as the killing curse. He spoke up saying to the creature. . . .

This ends now, your finished. **Psychic Pulse!**

As he said that, Harry raised his right hand and fired a blackish transparent wall of energy that sent the monster flying backwards into a heap of fallen stone from the wall. After seeing the creature fall to the ground, Harry quickly sommoned chi into his palms and flaired it into the ground. The darkstalker began to get up and made several steps towared Harry but was stopped. It looked down and saw it's self surrouned by a seal of some kind. Then out of no where, the creature was surrouned by bright light just an inch away from it's skin. The light vanished and was replaced by soul chains that quickly locked the creature in place. Harry walked up to the creature and told it. . .

What your in is called a **Chain Seal**. It's designed to summon Soul chains from the Underworld to restrain, capture, and kill the victim of the seal. Personally it's easier to do this, rather than creating them using Necromancy which takes way to much energy just to do. Any way your dead, good by.

The chains began to strangthen so much the creature began to screem in pain. Blood began to seep out of where the chains were cutting into the creature. The seal began to glow as more chains come out and wraped around it. Finally one chain seeped out of the seal but had a spear looking spike at the head of it. The chain flew at the darkstalker and embedded it's self where the creature's heart was. It began to glow a very dark red almost as if it was draining the creature's vital flueds. With one final scream, the creature crumbled to dust. Harry looked at where the creature had been and said. . .

Perhapes I should of told it that the last chain was designed to drain the energy, blood, and the soul of the seal's victim. Ho well, back to training.

As he was gitting ready to start another fight with another fake creature, Donovan walked into the room carring some snacks and other foods. He stopped and looked at Harry, then spoke. . .

It seems your getting well aquanted with your powers.

Ya I know, at least so far any way, and here I thought it was supposed to be easy. Harry said as he was scratching the back of his head

You should know that isn't true. Training with energy takes years of practice.

True, but at least I'm trying for the most part right? I mean, I got plenty of time till the so called final battle, 6 years till my 7th.

Yes that is true, and you are trying. So far I say that you have at least 15 of your powers awakened. Which means your going with Morrigan and Lilith for the first half of the summer after this school year is over, to get more training. Besides, there is only so much one can do with thier training alone.

Ok, Ok I get it. Perhapes I should ask for a training partner, who would you recommend?

How about me? Anita spoke revieling herself from the door way just after it shut behind her.

Anita, Why are you here? Donovan asked

It looks like I got my self a sparing partner.

Ok, now let's get started. she replied

* * *

Two nights later, Anita, Lilith and Harry found themselves in the room Fluffy used to be guarding. 

Well, Who goes first? Harry asked

Why are we doing this again? Lilith asked

For Harry's question, I'll go first and to your question Lilith, Were doing this because even though Harry switched the real stone for the fake one, Dumbledore would get suspicious if Voldemort ran off with the stone. Anita replied.

Well, Here goes nothing. Anita jumped down as she said that.

Both Harry and Lilith look at each other, then Lilith broke the silence by saying. . .

Your next.

No, ladies first! Harry replied

Lilith gave him a mock glaire, walked behined him, grabbed the back of his robe and puched him down the trapdoor. He fell down screaming head first into the Devil's Snare who was followed by Lilith floating down with out getting trapped in the vines.

Anita looked at the both of them and asked. . . You shoved him down here, didn't you. She then looked back at Harry who still had his head trapped and one could hear him mumbling something along the lines of. . . . How the Hell am I related to you again? Your Mean!!

Lilith, who was still floating asked Anita. . . Do I really have to help out with that.

Yes!

Fine, I will. She summoned a fireball and threw it at the vines which dropped Harry one floor bellow.

Ahhhhh! Crash!. . . Ow?

Anita then used her psychic abilities to force the vines back to make a hole big enough to fall threw.

Once they all got down there, Anita walked over to Harry and said to him. . . .

Harry, How many fingers am I holding up?

He replied with. . . um. . .two?

As his vision was coming back together, Lilith spoke up saying. . . .

Well, at least he doesn't have brain damage.

He probably wouldn't be dizzy if you had just grabbed his leg before he hit the floor face first. Anita said.

Calm down, his ok. . . .see! (She helps him up.)

Ok fine, his ok. So where to next?

Harry who got his vision cleared up, spoke up saying. . . .

Well, I think it's the room with the flying winged keys.

Alright, let's go! Lilith spoke happily

* * *

After walking down a tunnel that had leaky water drains and cracks. They arrived at a room filled with sounds of fluttering wings. Harry looked up and saw hundreds of keys flying which other way. 

Ok, what do we do now? Lilith asked

We look for a really big, silver key that has a crippled, blue wing. Harry spoke out saying.

Anita was the first of the three to notice it. She quickly locked it in place with her powers. The key was then summoned to her hand. She the looked at the two of them saying. . .

I got the key.

Hey, that's cheating! You can't use your powers! Harry yelled

Well to bad, I got it fair and square. Who says I can't use my powers?

Never mind your bickering, let's get threw the door now.

* * *

They aventually got threw the door and entered a room that was filled with a gient chess set. All three of them looked at the chess board then at each other. 

Anita was the one who broke the silence of the moment and asked. . .

What do we do now? She looks at Harry.

Hey, don't look at me! Do I look like I want to commit suicide? He looks around their group and noticed someone was missing.

Um, Where's Lilith?

Hey! Over here!

They both look over to the other side of the room to see Lilith waving at them.

Anita spoke, How the heck did you get over there?

Lilith replied, Ua, I flew over the chess board.

Both Harry and Anita had a sweetdrop on the back of thier heads.

Lilith broke thier silence by saying, Why don't you both just teleport over here? It would be alot easier if you do.

Harry sighed and said, Alright lets go.

They both teleport over to where Lilith was at. The trio opened another door and walked in to a room that had a knowked out Troll sprawled out on the floor.

Harry said, Well, atleast we didn't have to fight it.

Yep. Which was from Lilith

So true. came from Anita

Harry spoke saying, Threw the door now, this smell is bad.

Soon after leaving the room the group found them selves in front of a table and a wierd portal. Lilith went to the table and read the note that was laying on it. She read out loud. . .

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, blah, blah, blah, etc etc. We don't need this crap.

She turned to Anita and continued speaking, We have you.

Anita asked, Ok, how do you suppose we do this?

Harry spoke up, Mental projection on the wall next to us and create a passageway threw.

Anita knew she was defeated in that argument. So she went to the wall and made a mental passageway that by passed the test that Professor Snape put up. She then spoke to them, Well, are you coming? It won't hold forever you know.

All three of them quickly went threw. As soon as Lilith came out, the passage way vanished. They went into the last chamber and saw a person standing there, looking at the mirror. The man turned around and looked quite surprized by them standing there. The figure quickly gathered his composure and said. . .

Welcome Potter, I have expecting you for quite some time now.

He walked out of the shadows to reveal himself, but was stopped by Harry who said. . .

Hello, hello, hello Quirrell and yes I know it's you. O by the way, how is your face since it got wacked by that baseball bat that I swong at you the last time we saw each other in the forest?

It's fine now, no thanks to you! Damn brat. Now stand still. (Quirrell snaped his fingers)

Rope started to appear around Harry, but didn't latch on to anything. To Quirrell, Harry vanished into thin air.

He thought:Where did he go?:

The voice inside his head spoke to him:He's behind you, you idiot. Go and get him.:

He turned around to see Harry holding the stone in his left hand.

The voice spoke to Quirrell again:Let me speak to him. . . face to face.

But before Quirrell could stop him, the turbin fell off his head revealing the face of evil. . . Voldemort.

The figure stood before them with a white complextion, red glowing eyes, and two slits for nostrals. Voldemort was a sight to behold.

He spoke, Now Potter. . . .Quirrell turn around so I can talk to him.

He turned around just in time to get blasted by Harry's Psychic Pulse. Voldemort flew across the room into a wall. Quirrell turned to face Harry and started to summon fireballs. The fireballs where thrown at him full force, but evaporated aginst Harry's aura.

Harry spoke to Quirrell/Voldemort saying, Now feel the true power of the Dark. . .Man I really need to stop hanging out with Demitri, Ho well. . .**Shadow Impulse!**

His aura flaired so much that Harry looked like he was engulfed in Black flames. Harry's arua started to form a errie looking ball of black light infront of him. He put his right hand out in front of him and fired a blast of energy so strong that he had hardly any control of it to begin with then was thrown back by the backlash of the attack.

Quirrell tryed to put up a shield spell to protect himself, but that proved usless and was engulfed by the attack. When the energy died down, all their was left was a pile of ashes. Lilith looked around and saw Harry getting up from where he fell. Anita saw the both of them and walked over to them.

At least he's dead. Lilith said, while pointing at Quirrell's ashes.

Let's go before Dumbledore shows up and let's leave the stone hear. Anita asked and said.

I think I have enough power to teleport us out of hear. Harry spoke weakly.

Anita then said, You don't have to, I'll do it.

All three of them teleported out of the room just as Dumbledore came barging in like he owned the place expecting to see Harry at the mercy of Quirrell. But all he found was mass distruction, Quirrell's ashes and the stone laying on the floor. But just as he was going to pick up the stone somthing began to appear out of the ashes of Quirrell. . .it was the dark spirit of Voldemort flying right at him saying. . .

The stone is mine not your's you old goat. Suddenly Dumbledore's eyes started shining a very bright blue but had no longer had the white nor the pupiles of his normal ones. When he spoke to Voldemort, it wasn't even his voice. Infact his lips didn't even move, it was all telepathic. The voice spoke to the spirit saying. . .

Old Goat? Can a old goat do this you pethetic human spirit.

Dumbledore raised his arms and fired a pyrokenetic comet like attack at Voldemort which caused him to fly out of the castle in rage and agony. He turned torward the stone and picked it up. But to his surprise the stone began to crumble into nothingness. The voice howled in hatred and forced Dumbledore to walk back to his office.

**So what do you think?**

**Please Review.**


	9. The Sleep Awaken

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter**

**Thank You Nocturne for the review, I also apologies for not getting this chapter up already. I had to much stuff at school to do.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes in my typing, I have Wordpad.**

**Any way now that's settled, on with the story.**

**Chapter 9: The sleep awaken, Visiting Snape, and arriving at the Makai**

Harry woke up after a day and a half of rest. He looked around groggily and realized he wasn't in the Hospital Wing but rather a guest quarter of Morrigan's room. When he desided to try to get up out of bed, he stumbled forward but was caught by someone.

"Hello kiddo, It looks like your awake but I wouldn't recommend getting up so quickly. Expecally after that little insident inside that room that held the stone."

Harry looked at the figure that just spoked and realized that it was Sirius that was speaking. He spoke saying. . ."Sirius! Where were you all this time?"

Sirius spoke in his somwhat gruffy voice saying, "Well Harry, I was visiting an old friend of mine that I havn't seen in years and by the way, he's hear also."

Harry turned to his left and saw a man who looked about around in his late 40's but Harry knew better than that and judged the man was really around in his early 30's.

The man came up to the both of them and spoke..."Hello Harry, I'm an old friend of your father as well as Sirius hear. My name is Remus Lupin and I'm not going to lie to you Harry. I'm actually considered a dark creature cause I am called a Were-Wolf."

Sirius looked at his long time friend and disided to speak. . . ."Remus, Harry already knows about that. He has a teacher that's a lican werewolf that's willing to help you be able to not only control the wolf side but also allow you to be able to transform into a more humanoid form as well as keep your mind intact."

Remus looked startled after hearing that then looked at the both of them and said. . . ."But the Ministry has laws on were-wolves and. ."

Harry interupted him, "Remus, The ministry has laws that prevent regular were-wolves from getting jobs cause thier dangerous to both muggles and regular wizard folks. But when a were-wolf becomes a lican those laws that prevented them before are now invaled cause the new form allows the figure to keep his/her human mind while in the transformed state. Therefore with the new form, you would be considered human allowing you to have more job options open."

"But still, all the Ministry would have to do is. . ."

Sirius had enough of his friend's complaining and told him to shut up and listen. Once Remus calmed down enough, Sirius looked at him and spoke as calm as possible. . "Remus, the laws about Lican were-wolves and regular ones are seprate laws. The one that talks about licans, is protected by the laws that protect humans. The law that talks about the regular were-wolves are laws that disscrimionate aginst supposed Dark creatures."

"Alright I get it! I'll stop with the complaining." Remus looked down at Harry who was sitting at the edge of the bed at the time. . . "So Harry, How has life been treating you?" Harry looked up at the man that was his father's friend for years then back at Sirius and asked, "Sirius, Didn't you tell him about what my life was like before the Hogwarts letter came? Or better yet, Why did you not give him the so called book series to read?" Sirius found his feet very interesting at this moment. Finally he looked at the both of them and smiled then said, "I't seemed to have slipped my mind."

Both Harry and Remus both seemed to have shared the same look on their faces that pretty much said something along the lines of, WTF? But in their minds they were thinking something along the lines of, How the hell did he actually forget something like that?

* * *

Harry seemed to snap out of his state of not thinking and looked at both of the older figures and ended up saying, "I'm going down to the dungens to visit Professor Snape and speak to him as well. I'll see you both later." He went out of the room and thought, I know where the potions room is, then I think Professor Snape's office should be around there some where. He proceded across the castle to the dungens and knowked on the door. There he waited for about a minute and a half before the door was answered by someone he did not want to see at the moment. . .Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly tone, "Ah, Mister Potter, what a pleasant surprise. I take it you wish to speak to me about what happened to the stone perhapes?" Harry looked at him and said, "Actually sir, I was hear to see Professor Snape to ask him some questions I had." Dumbledore looked amused and said, "Oh, I'm sorry but Professor Snape is currently unavalible at the moment. Perhapes I could answer these questions you had for him." At this Harry raised an eyebrow and began to speak, "Sorry Professor, but I don't think it's any of your concern for me to tell you what was meant for someone else intirely." Dumbledore was about to say something but was cut off by a shadow that came up behind him saying, "I agree with mister Potter on this one sir. I't really isn't any of your concern weather someone came to see me or not. So I ask you to please leave while we talk." Dumbledore looked serprised at seeing Severus Snape standing there in the doorway in all of his sharky, greesy glory and said "Fine, If you need me you can find me in my office." As he left, he spoke to Harry saying, "I would like to speak to you later in my office." Both Snape and Harry walked into the classroom.

When Dumbledore stepped back into his office, he walked to his desk and muttered a spell under his breath. Now he was able to hear the conversation beetween Harry and Professor Snape.

Within the classroom before Dumbledore got into his office, Snape muttered a spell that quickly covered the room with magic that showed if there was any listening charms put up. He looked in astonishment on how the headmaster of all people would put up that many just to pry into other people's business like this. But then again the headmaster has been acting strangly ever since the school year. He quickly muttered a curse that followed the same path as the listening charms and made the listener hear an intirely different conversation all together.

After Snape was done with the charms, he turn back to Harry and spoke, "Well now that's taken care of, What was it you wanted to ask me about? Harry looked at him for a second and spoke, "Professor, I." Snape interupted saying, "Now we won't have any of that Professor stuff around hear when not having a class going on. If you would, you can call me Snape or Severus. Now, what was it you were saying?" Harry spoke again, "Did you really hate my father like the book said?" Snape looked shocked when he heared the word "book" but shruged it off by saying, "I guess Professor Morrigan told you about the book series about your supposed life." In return Harry replied by saying, "No, Anita did. Infact, she gave me the intire book series to read from 1 through 7."

Snape looked over to Harry and replied, "At first I did hate your father cause of all of the pranks he and your godfather Sirius Black pulled on me when we were younger, but with some persuations from Remus Lupin I managed to see him past his childish pranks and became friends eventually." "You see Harry, I put this emotionless mask on only to fool people into thinking I'm heartless, and yes there are some people like a surtain headmaster that we both know." "Eventually I even teamed up with your father in a couple of occations, but to avoid suspestion I had to prank my self and pretend to still hate him, even to this day. Also speaking of pranks, I assume the bong pipe insident a couple of weeks ago was caused by your group?"

Harry while looking at the ground spoke in a somewhat mumbled voice stating that it was the combination of Anita and the Weasley twins who pulled that one. Snape looked at him then asked, "Okay, So anything else you wanted to ask me?" While looking back up at the professor, Harry spoke up saying, "Ya. .um. .well during the break, I wrote Flamel a note to make a fake stone so I could switch it for the real one. After that, a couple days went by and the package came to me by owl. Later that night, I went to that mirror of Erised thing and forced the mirror to give up the stone. Then I switched a tracking spell that Dumbles put on it to make sure it was still in the mirror to the fake stone. Then the fake was willed into the mirror making the old goat think it was still in there. I ran out of the room to the owlery and wrote a letter to Flamel again giving him the real stone. Three days later, another letter came to me from Flamel stating that both him and you were not completly human. Infact, he stated that the both of you are half darkstalker and wanted me to ask you what type you are."

Snape sighed and spoke, "Alright, I'm actually a Dhampir like Donovan is. But thankfully, I'm not a monk nor suicidal nor do I have a stange obsession with trying to kill my dark blood within me."

"So. . .Harry began, What do you look like in your true form sir?" Snape looked at him for a moment then sighed and began to walk backwards to the back of the room. He looked straight ahead when a bright light began surrounding him. After 10 seconds the light dispersed from Snape and left a man that looked around in his mid twenties. The new Snape, not only looked young but also had strong muscle tone and some what of a light tan colored skin tone. His hair was still greesy but not by much.

Finally after several moments of Harry blinking trying to get the glare he got from the light earlier out of his range of sight, he looked at Snape. Snape on the other hand, just smiled and said, "Hm, yes I know I'm shocking Harry, but I don't need any fans gaping at me, he snickered."

Harry just glared at him and was about to respond when the door to the classroom opened up and Draco Malfoy walked in. Draco looked at the two and looked at the professor then said, "Sir, did you manage to tell Harry about You-Know-What?" Snape blinked once before figuring out what Draco was talking about, he responded by saying, "Actually Draco, I was about to tell him before you came in." He then turned towards Harry and spoke, "Harry, there's something I have to tell you, Several weeks before you were born, your mother had another child. That child was taken from both your parents, the people who took him were a couple of deatheaters that were working with Lucius Malfoy at the time. Eventually, your sibling had his memories illegally blocked, his personallity altered, and his blood and his looks altered. Eventually, the family that adopted him just so happened to be the Malfoys themselves. But when Draco came to me one night during the middle of the year complaining about weird memories that wern't his. I came out and gave him a potion that revieled if any spells and potions were used on him. After several days we eventually got all of the blocks off of the memories, the glamoir taken off, and got his personallity back." "Now Draco, Snape spoke as he began to turn towards him, I think you should show your brother what you really look like."

Draco looked at Harry and vice versa, then he sighed and calmed down a little then began to consentrate on his real self. After several moments nothing happened, but as soon as Harry was beginning to doubt thier sanity, Draco began to transform. Draco's hair color went from a almost blond to a dark brown that was almost black, his eyes went from the blue color to a darker shade of it. The hair flatened out a lot like Harry's signaling the Potter's trademark mop head. His body began to change into what looked like a slightly older looking Harry. Finally the transformation was complete and Draco Malfoy was no more.

Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes, then smiled then said, "Welcome back bro." Draco smiled back and answered, "Glad to be back too Harry. Now sir, What have you been doing while I had to pretened to still be a Malfoy?" Snape snickered and answered, "I did some looking around and found documents of your birth and the day you were adopted into the Malfoy family. I also found out that the hospital that you were born had muggle security cameras located within the nursery that showed Lucius and several deatheaters taking you and apparating out the building with there voices caught on it as well. Not only do I have a pensieve memory of your adoptive mother talking to me about how Lucius took you right under your real parents noses, and I created a new potion that actualy shows if the person was put under one of the three unforgivable curses. I sent the record to the Ministry with the potion and got a note back saying for me to stand trial aginst the both of them. Thankfully, it was a private trial and I made the excuse to leave the castle by saying I had to go get more potions supplies in Diagon-ally. Eventually, you took on thier fortune do to the adoption."

Draco blinked in surprise then asked, "Okay, what happened to the Malfoys?" With a responce to Draco's question, Snape spoke saying, "They were sentenced to Azkaban with a Dementor's kiss right after the trial. So don't be surprised at seeing the Daily Prophet tomarrow telling what happened to you." Harry desided to speak up, "Sir, What about the Slytherin house? Draco should be resorted do to the fact he wasn't him self and. . . Snape interupted, "Actually Harry, that's all ready taken care of. You see when Dumbledore was not in his office during dinner one night, I managed to sneak into his office and spoke to the Sorting Hat about it. The hat also thought it would be a good idea to resort a certain Ron Weasley as well do to the fact it put him into Gryffindore because his name was Weasley and not by his personality." Draco spoke up, "Harry, during the time you were getting ready to battle Voldemort, I on the other hand was given (Muggle 101). Harry looked at him then said, "So. . .While I was training, you were being tourtured by Anita and Lilith cramming everything about the Muggle society into your head."

* * *

Snape glanced at Harry and told him he better see what the old coot wanted. So Harry left the dungens and went back up to the Headmaster's office. He then proceded to call out the names of candies to the stone gargoyle. After several moments the passageway opened up and Harry walked in. The office had a bunch of nic nacs and other strange devices. Harry looked to his right and saw a Phoenix sitting in a cage staring at him. He communicated with it saying,

Hello, Where's the old man? 

The headmaster is currently out but I would like you to do me a favor. 

That would be? 

For me to bond with either you or your brother. My bond with the headmaster ceast to exist since a while ago. 

Since I all ready have my familar, You can bond with Draco. Also I assume when Professor Snape came in you over heard the conversation? 

Yes I did. . .and don't worry, I did not tell the Headmaster about it either. 

Thank you, and Draco is in Professor Snape's classroom talking to him. 

The phoenix fire traveled out of the room and left Harry there. Harry thought to himself Since Dumbledore isn't hear, I just leave. and that he did. 

* * *

The next day in the Great Hall, a special edition of the Daily Prophet was brought in. It stated. . .

**The Malfoys sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, Draco Malfoy is the missing Potter.**

**Here at the Daliy Prophet, we discovered something estonishing. It seems that the missing Draco James Potter, the older brother to the Boy-Who-Lived Harry James Potter, was under several illegal spells, memory blocks, and glamor charms, as well as a personality shift charm. Evidence had shown thanks to an anonymous person who gave the Ministry a penceive memory of Mrs Malfoy blabbing on and on about how her husband Lucius Malfoy and several deatheaters had taken poor Draco from his real parents. The anonymous person also gave the Ministry a new potion which revieled that Lucius did become a deatheater on his own accord. Also according to the fact that Draco was adopted by the Malfoys, he was given thier intire estate and finanical accounts. Here at the Daliy Prophet, we would like to say welcome back Draco Potter.**

Suddenly, the hall was brought into a mild panic untill Dumbledore got thier attention. He spoke, "It seems that to me that someone has plaid a very sick joke just now and who ever is responsible will be delt with." Draco at the Slytherin table suddenly got up and walked to the front hall and was about to speak when the headmaster interupted him, "Draco, I know that your upset about this but please take at seat and I assure you the culprit will be found."

Draco looked at him as if he grew a second head and spoke, "One, the paper is not wrong, two I'm tired of playing the part of a Malfoy, and three I demand a resorting. Also according to the school rules a person has all right to demand a resorting at any given time with permission from his or her head of house or the sorting hat."

Suddenly as he stop talking, Draco calmed down and began to transform into his true form and looked at the headmaster. Dumbledore was in shock at seeing the older brother of Harry standing right in front of him demanding to be resorted. He then looks to his right and sees Professor Snape nooding to him giving Draco permission. The headmaster sighed he had no choice but to give in and looked up at the Great Hall and spoke out loud saying for the sorting hat to be brought out.

After several moments later the hat was brought out by Professor McGonagall and Draco walked up to the stool and put on the hat. Inside Draco's mind, the hat looked around and spoke to him saying, "Well, this is certainly a nice development compared to that false form you once had. Now where to put you. . . your extremly brave as well as smart but you really want to get to know your brother so it better be...Gryffindor!" The entire Great Hall errupted in applose.

Just before McGonagall was about to take the sorting hat away, the hat bellowed for Ron Weasley to come up. Ron on the other hand, looked up from his food confused and looked at the hat strangly. He then walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was then lowered on to his head. After several moments of arguing and complaining the hat yelled out. . . . Slytherin!! The entire hall went silent. Ironicly the only sound came from a pin that fell onto the floor. Ron got up and yelled at the hat saying, "I'll burn you to hell!" As he was about to do that, a voice called out saying. . "Stupify!" The jet of light struck Ron in the back. He fell like a sack of potatos on to the floor of the Great Hall.

* * *

Several days after thier tests, the train appeared at the Hogsmede trainstation ready to take the students home after a long year. Lilith and Anita caught up with Harry just before he got onto the train. They told him that since Dumbledore doesn't know that Harry's mother was adopted, he wasn't really related to the Dursleys and that he didn't have to go. Harry explained to them he had plains for his so called relitives and that Morrigan gave him a device that acted like a portkey but could not be detected by the Ministry. The device would teleport him straght to the gate to the Makai. When Lilith reminded Harry that they couldn't use magic outside of school, he responded back by saying that the Ministry only could detect magic from the Wizarding World not Darkstalker type.

In the end, Harry got on the train back to Kings Cross station were his uncle Vernon was standing by his car staring at him with an angry look on his face. On the ride home his uncle told him to get inside the house as quick as possible so other people wouldn't see him. As Harry got inside the house, his uncle Vernon told everyone to appear in the living room. Inside, Harry was told to so much chores that he just smirked at them and said that he wouldn't do any of the chores cause he found out he wasn't really related to them. When his aunt told him that he was a lier, he smirked again saying, "Actually dear aunt, I'm not related to you because my mother was actually adopted by your parents. Infact, she was only half human. So your no longer of any use...by." With a Psychic Pulse, Harry sent the Dursleys across the room and out the out the back of the house into the yard. While the house began to crumble he began to activate the device and was pulled from the collapsing house as it finally came down.

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was looking for the Soul-sphere that was left in there to monitor Harry's soul. To bad he didn't think about one Severus Snape taking it when he was talking to the sorting hat and Dumbledore himself was not in the office.

* * *

At the gate Harry arrived safe and sound. He walked up to the panel and dialed the coordinates and put the key in the lock. (He stole the key from Dumbledore's office that day when he was talking to the Phoenix.) The gate opened and Harry walked through. On the other side, in Harry's point of view. The sky was an errie red while the ground looked like it was going to break underneth him if he would walk on it. He was in the middle of a forest that surrounded the gate back to his world. But he wasn't worried, Morrigan gave him a map even though he couldn't really read it. As he was walking away, the gate opened up and someone else appeared. When the light died down, the figure was revieled as Draco walking up to him.

Harry spoke, "Draco, how did you get hear? I thought there were only two keys?"

Draco looked at him and smirked then revield that he used his darkstalker powers to duplicate the key and used it to get to the Makai.

The both of them looked down at the clothes that they were waring, and realized that they were waring clothing that really didn't fit the attire of thier sorroundings.

Harry morphed his clothes into a crimson tanktop with black geans and black boots. Draco on the other hand took on a similar look to his brother except that he had a dark green tanktop, while the rest of his clothing was the same as harry's. To finish off thier new looks, they both desided to have black leather trenchcoats and wrappings around thier lower arms that went down part of thier hands.

So after about ten minuts of talking, the two of them set off into the forest. The forest itself, had tropical looking and demonic looking plants all around the place. Around four to five hours later, the sky was starting to get dark. But of course, the two of them weren't just going to stop and allow them selves be attacked unprepared. As they were walking, they started hearing buzzing sounds near a small clearing. As they started to get closer, the buzzing started to get loader. When the path widened, they came across a village being attacked by what to be over grown bee drones.

The drones were attacking a village of humans that made a home withen the demon world. The humans even though they were smart to a sertain extint weren't doing so well aginst thirty to forty bee drones. Soon it became apparent, that Harry and Draco couldn't wait any longer. After hearing screams coming from withen one of the houses, they quickly ran in and attacked.

One of the drones, spotted them and quickly alerted the others. Harry looked at the ones appearing infront of him and smirked and spoke. . . ."Well, this is curtainly going to be fun." He conjured a mid size katana through mental projection and drove into the hord of insect drones. While Harry was fighting his battles, Draco was fighting two drones at once. Both drones attacked with quick right jabs with Draco barally dodging and manuvering around each attack. Finally after seeing an opening he thrusted his long sword into one of the drones. Blood spewing forth from the wound barally missing Draco's face by mere centimeters was then followed by a spin slash from the sides cutting not just the one that was stabbed but the drone that was right next to it in half.

Back with Harry, after slicing and dicing more than nine drones more still showed up but were quickly cut down. One of them came at him with it's stinger pointed straight at his body. With a quick dodge to the right and thrusting his sword to his left side, the blade perced the creacture through the it's back and out the front while it seemed that a gallon of blood poored out of the opening. Two others came flying at him at top speed trying to stab Harry in the chest. Harry saw them coming at him and conjured several throwing knives that were suspended in mid air then were suddenly launched at the drones pinning them to a nearby wall.

After an hour of fighting, both Draco and Harry were getting tired. As they were getting pushed back by the swarm of drones, they suddenly started to leave to the outside. After a series of gun shots and what sounded like a sword being swung at great speeds the noise suddenly stopped. Both of them got up and walked out side to Donovan Baine talking to a man that held two demonic looking guns. The mysterious man was waring a red trench coat, long geans, and a shirt. The man looked at the both of them then looked back at Donovan and asked, "Who are they?" still pointing at Harry and Draco. Donovan spoke, "There my grandchildren." After a couple of seconds later after that info sunk in, the man replied, "So you finally knowked someone up?...Congratulations!, and here I thought you were a lost cause!" The man walked up to the both of them and spoke, "Not bad at holding the bugs off kids. But please, leave the fighting to the real hunters." and with that the man walked off leaving no trace that he was even there. Donovan walked up to Harry and Draco and walked them to the Aensland castle.

At the front gate of the castle, Morrigan was standing there with her arms crossed and her face held a stern look apon it. As Harry, Draco and Donovan walked up to Morrigan who began walking up to the three of them and smacked all three of them of the head. She then proceded to yell at Donovan in another language then turned to them and dragged them inside. Morrigan then told the both of them to use her guest chamber across the hall and to get to bed. The both of them looked at each other then at her then back at each other again and desided it was better not to anger her any more than she was already. They both took pitty on the poor monk who was being yelled at again by her and went to bed.

**So, what did you think? Please Review!!!!!!!!! And I'll give you a cyber cookie.**


	10. The Dark Summer Part 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Darkstalkers or Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter and sorry for it being late.**

**Sadly, I won't be able to do the sequal until I can get a copy of the second book.**

**So this is the second to the last chapter**

**and please leave a review.**

**Now that's out of the way, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: The Dark Summer (Part 1)**

Harry and Draco woke the next morning filling a little groggy. After several minuts of trying to remember of what transpired the day before, they got up out of bed and got dressed. They walked through the hall of the castle admiring the senarey until they were approached by one of Morrigan's servants who told them to follow him to the dinning room. Once there, both Harry and Draco sat down. To thier right a door opened and three figures walked in. The first one was Morrigan while the last two were Lilith and Anita.

When all of them were seated, Harry spoke, "So...What's on today's list?"

Morrigan who just piled up food onto her plate looked up at them and smiled, "Actually first off, where going to our Human world to get you both new clothes and while were at it, we might drop by in America and see how Remus Lupin is doing in his training."

Anita who was eating, put down the silverware and spoke, "Both of you are probably wondering why I'm stll here right?"

Draco spoke for the both of them saying, "Yeah, we were kinda wondering about that."

She replied, "Well, I desided to stay here rather than travel with Donovan again...Besides, after somewhat living in the same dormitory with Lilith for a hole year she sorta rubs off on you."

Lilith who looked up from her plate just blinked and smiled then went back to eatting. While that was going on, Harry, Draco and even Morrigan all mentally thinking the same thing...:Well of course, she practicaly became your best friend.:

Lilith looked up from her food again and desided to ask, "When are we going any way?"

Morrigan looked at all of them, "I'd say about 2 hours after breakfast."

Harry and Draco soon asked to be excused after finishing thier breakfast and walked back to thier room.

**2 hours later . . . .**

A Esp view window had just closed leaving both Harry and Draco with nose bleeds and thier mouths hanging. They turned around after filling breathing on the back of thier necks only to see Morrigan with an ammused expression on her face.

"So that's a future of what could happen with them? Knowing the both you, you would try to make that future come true...right?" She looked at them and said also, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for looking but I think we might need to gradually work them along until thier of age correct."

The brothers still in thier shock state slowly noded thier heads.

"Then it's settled then, Will help them gradually get together till they finally admit it to one another."

Draco looked at her saying, "Okay, why are you not mad about Lilith who might have feelings torward Anita and vice - versa?

Morrigan who turned around torward them spoke, "The reason is that...um...You know about word that is used when a person is said to love themself to much and...

"Yeah! We get what your saying, Harry said."

"Fine. The reason for that is because I wanted to see Lilith happy...and after seeing what you were watching in the future I desided to allow that to happen."

Suddenly, Draco spoke up, "I hate to stop the conversation but are we going or not?"

"Oh! Your right. Lets go."

They began to walk toward the door and walked out.

**On the out side 3 minuts earlier . . . .**

Lilith began while waring a very suductive smirk, "So I seem to rub off on you."

Anita looked at her and realized why she was smirking. She then quickly gained back her sences and replied, "When I said you kinda rubbed off on me, I meant was that I got used to having you around me. . . . That's all." After that, she quickly turns her head the other direction.

Lilith's smirk quickly vanished and replaced by her quickly coming up with another topic. She began, "Um . . . .Who do you think will be the next DADA teacher?"

And as fate would have it, Anita began to get a vision of just that. 10 seconds later, it stopped. Lilith was already over to her and helped her to a seat.

After a minute and a half later, Morrigan, Draco and Harry had just walked out of the room and saw Lilith helping Anita to a chair.

"What happened!? the three of them asked at the same time."

Lilith sighed and began to tell them what happened up to the point of the vision.

Morrigan looked at them and spoke saying, "I guess will have to cancel our trip for today since Anita hear had vision that was strong enough to knowk her out."

"Well...at least it was just one day and not the hole summer. We can go tomarrow instead."

**The Next Day . . . .**

Anita woke up to what felt like to her a major headache. After several attempts to clear it failed, she dug through her trunk and took out a potion that clears them. Downing the substance, she notced that she was still wearing her clothes from yesturday and quickly un-dressed and re-dressed herself. Looking at the clock next to her bed post, she eventually walked out of the room after reallizing that Harry, Draco, Lilith and Morrigan weren't there and desided that if she couldn't get anything to eat at the castle she'd might as well as get somthing to eat in the human world.

Several hours went by and Anita found herself setting in front of a resturant that served almost any type of food you could imagine. The waiter came by and left her a menu.

Anita smiled at her self after realizing that the waiter left a kids menu and just laughed at the irony. In the end, she went with a midium size glass of chocolate milk and a cheeseburger with french fry.

While she was eatting, she thought to herself: "Well, this is an upside to not traveling around with a monk. 1.) I don't have to listen to someone complaining all the time.

2.) I get to actually make money and not sleep on dirt or rocky ground like a retared.": Again thinking,: Even though It was years ago, Why did I travel again with him...

and while I'm thinking about it. It was just to convenant that just before I was going to be sliced in half by Bishamon's sword then all of a sudden Donovan's sword appears out of thin air and stops the assult.:"

Just when she was getting up to leave a sudden yell rang out causing her to stop and look back toward the town and saw several men pointing thier swords torward a woman who was trying to get away while holding onto what seemed like her child. Anita arrived at the seen and heard...

"Give us that child, that thing is an abomination to this world."

"Yes! Give give us the child, we will doing this world a favor."

"If you give up the child now we will spare your life, if not then may you have mercy on your tainted soul."

Just as the three were going to strike the woman and child, the three were suddenly thrown to the ground several feet away. When they landed and got up again, they saw Anita standing there infront of the two victims when she said...

"You classify yourselves as beings of light but you use that as an excuse to hunt down other beings that were born different then yourselves and slauter them."

"If your really beings of light then you wouldn't mind playing a game."

One of the men who looked liked to be the leader of the group stagered up and answered, "I know you! Your the "Light Savior!" Why are you helping those vile beings of the Dark that taint the blood of man?"

Anita just glaired at him and answered, "I do so because I too was born that of the Dark. Being born of that of the Light or that of the Dark does not make you good or evil, it is how choose to go about your life determines who you are."

Once more glairing at the man, she continued speaking, "People like you are those who are blinded by thier own hatred are the ones that truly screwed the world over. For that, I have an ability I have been waiting to try out. Oh and please bare with me here...okay?"

Anita's aura began fly around her at increadable speeds while the three men looked on watching the ground turn into what looked to them glass. Below the glass was an ocean colored world with a amazing blend of greens and blues. As soon as Anita's arua began to slow, she said in her mind **:Judgement of Light!: **and to the men's horror, the glassy ground began to light up while blue cracks began to form. Suddenly the ground broke as a pillar of light streamed upward ingulfing the three.

After a moment later, the pillar faded reviling them gasping for air. The leader who was revield as a priest looked at Anita and said, "You stupid wench how dare you do this to us...die!" As he said that, a ball of holy light about half the size of him appeard and was fired at her.

Anita gave the ball of energy a really bored look and closed her eyes. As the energy ball was almost on top of her, she opened her eyes which were glowing and stopped the attack. The priest who was shocked, realized what was about to happen and started to run the other way. She spoke, "I believe, this belongs to you." and launched the attack back at the owner.

The priest began to scream as the energy came at him at shocking speed. The attack hit and dragged the man along the ground and into a wall that was quickly smeard by the man's own blood. With one final scream, the man went limp and silent.

The other two men one being a monk while the other a dark hunter looked on in horror as one of thier own had fallen and began to run for thier lives.

Anita looked onward at the two running idiots and thought:morons:.

After the incident, she looked around and noticed the mother and child who both then mouth the words "Thank you" then walked off. She sighed and began to walk out of the town.

**10 minuts later. . . .**

Anita started to since somthing near her loction and realized that everyone else at Jon Talbain's dojo. After getting a feel of where they were at the moment, she quickly teleported to there location.

Once there, everyone turned to see her with a slightly annoyed look on her face. She walked up to them and spoke, "When were you planning to come get me up this morning."

Morrigan walks up her saying, "Sorry, but we were waiting for you wake up from that vision that you collapsed from. Also by the way, What was that vision about?"

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me. Well, the vision was about what Lilith had asked about who was going to be the next DADA teacher for next year."

"And who was the teacher for the next year?"

"I'll give you a hint, He's half devil half human, has mop looking white hair, wares a red trench coat, black shirt or tank and red pants. Can you guess who it is?"

"Dante Sparda?'

"Yes it's him, By the way what's been going on hear today while I was trying to find you guys?"

"I believe I could answer that question. We are watching Harry and Draco fight it out. The rules are: No weapons, energy based spells and attacks are allowed, and the person who knocks his opponent out is declared the winner of the match.

Anita looked at the individual who walked up and said in a confused voice, "Ken Masters, What are you doing here?"

Ken looked down at her and said, "My wife wouldn't stop nagging me to death about getting a job and Jon hear had an open spot and I took it as an extra instructor."

She then turned back to watch the fight.

**The Fight:**

In the scene before them showed Draco and Harry running torward each other. Suddenly Harry propelled himself into the air and twisted his body to be able to slam his right leg into Draco's shoulder but was quickly knocked back when Draco did a back flip and hit Harry in the chest sending him flying a few feet back. Draco then used his brother's attack and fired a **Phychic Pulse** at him. As Harry was propelled backwards by Draco's early attack and realized he was heading torward the back wall, he fired his own **Phychic Pulse** at the wall behind him to propell him forward. And as he did that, Harry was propelled with enough force to slam into Draco's attack and had still enough force to actually bend the attack till it disperced. Harry then fell and rolled on the ground then did a back hand spring to land on his feet while trying to avoid his brother's spin kick to the stomach which actually connected sending him back a couple feet. When Draco tryed doing another kick Harry bent down and did a sweep kick knwking Draco unbalanced.

While the fight was going on, Lilith made a couch out of her bats and sat down on it. Anita came buy with a bowl of pocorn and began eatting from it, while Lilith looked over and snagged the bowl away from her. Anita protested by saying, "Hey that's mine!" Just before an argument could breakout, Morrigan said, "I will take this." and sat down inbetween them and stuck a popcorn peace into her mouth.

**Back to the fight:**

Draco, as he was falling, quickly used is momentum to do a reverse spin kick which caught nothing but air since Harry bent backwards at the last second dodging the attack. As Harry was coming up at the same time as his brother, they both desided to do a jump kick which resulted in them both being knowked out cold.

Ken walked up to the ring declared out loud, "Draco and Harry are unable to battle, no one is the winner!" and walked back to where he was before.

Anita walked up to him and was about to say something but was cut off when he said," Before you ask, my son forced me into watching an anime that had little cute creatures fighting one another alright."

Anita spoke, "Are you sure it was just your son that forced you?" Ken looked at her in a way that pratically said "no" and she thought to her self :And I thought men were supposed to be the dominate ones in the household.:

Jon then came up to Ken and said,"You do know that the damage to the dojo is coming right out of your pay-check right?" then walked into his office leaving a good gold fish imitating Ken Masters with his jaw to the floor who quickly ran after him.

Morrigan and the others looked at the two unconscious fighters. Lilith and Anita looked torward Morrigan to find out what they were going to do with them. Morrigan looked at them and sighed to her self and desided to take them back to the Makai. They then left.

**End Part 1**

**Sorry for the Long wait, but I had wrighter's block that would not stop.**

**So what did think?**

**Please review.**


	11. The Dark Summer Part 2

Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter.

This is the last chapter for this story, but stay tuned for the sequal later as soon as I can get the second book.

Now that's out of the way, lets get on with the chapter.

Chapter 11: The Dark Summer (Part 2)

Several weeks of peace and quiet had come and gone during the summer in the Aensland castle. Yet, just like Murphy's law, somthing bad happened.

"Why won't she shut up!" Cried Draco as he was running away with Harry from Lilith who for some strange reason, would not keep quiet at all.

After the fourth lap around the castle, both of them had enough of it and desided to do something about. As soon as Lilith was walking around the corner of the hallway, both of them grabbed her, tied her up, and tossed her into a near by broom closet and closed the door.

With a sigh, Harry said,"I thought we would never get her to shut up."

Darco looked at him and replied, "True, but just to be safe." He opened the door again while having summoned some matieral earlier and quickly gaged her. Harry then shut the door again.

"Is that really nessessary to tie her up like that?" Anita who just got up that morning and rounded the corner at the same time of the stunt.

"Oh yeah, then you try to listen to her ramble on and on about demon world history!" Harry practically screamed.

All Anita could say was "Oh."

No more than two seconds later coming down the hall way was Morrigan who seemed to be following the three headed puppy Fluffy in search of her little sister and its master.

"All right!, Where is she?" asked Morrigan who seemed agitated at the moment.

Both Harry and his brother where trying their best to act innocent as possible while trying to detor thier grandmother a way from the broom closet who realized what they where doing. As she moved them, Fluffy started clawing at the door frame and slightly wimpering at the same time. After several unsuccessful attempts to either to blast, smash, and or obliterate the door, Fluffy got aggrivated enough that he started to glow a demonic blood red and fired a triple stream of fire from its three mouths at the door. The door its self, burned to hell and fell off its hinges to floor with a SLAM! After the dust cleared, the people who were around the door frame saw a particular site, Lilith upside down being licked in the face by her puppy.

After seeing her sister was alright, Morrigan turned to leave but looked down at Anita and said, "Anita? You do realize that your nightgown is slightly on fire."

Anita looked down and didn't see any thing at first but when looking toward her left, she quickly smothered the flames that ate at her nightgown and quickly as she put the flames out, she quickly left to her room to change.

Several minuts passed since then, until she came back waring a small navy blue dress. (Think of her outfit in Dee's ending only small size and minus the hat.)

A servant came up to Morrigan and told her that breakfast was ready as well as the guest were there. Morrigan looked at the kids told them to follow her.

In the dinning room, the children saw Donovan Baine, Remus Lupin, Jon Talbain, and Sirius Black.

Sirius spoke while laying down an issue from the Daily Prophet, "Apprently people have been found turned to stone. While others have been found lifeless. I don't know if this type of thing happens often in this world, but I know that's not normal to have strings coming out the skin of dead corpses or having statues not having shadows underneth them in our world."

Morrigan looked shocked at the realization of who was doing this. She then looked over at Lilith who had grim look on her face. Lilith turned to Morrigan saying, "I thought they were destroyed when Jedah's Dark Demension vanished?"

Morrigan spoke again, "True, but without Jedah, those two can't be controlled and they will start becoming more unpredictible."

Remus asked a question. "Who was this Jedah and who are these two beings your talking about?"

Jon stepped into the conversation for the first time. "Jedah was a very powerful vampire-demon that also known as the self proclaimed Dark Messiah or better known as the "Dark Savior. His Dark Demension in general, was a hellish place with color that was warped. Jedah's room was the creepiest part of that nightmare world, it had a gient demonic fetus that was created to contain al the "worthy" Dark souls. In reality though, he was trying to unite all the Dark souls into himself so he could save his sorry ass from a so called apocalypse that never came. Jedah dead twice before, after the first time he used an artifact called the "Door of Time" that aloud him to return to the living realm."

"The two we were talking about before, are named Shadow and Marionette. Shadow for instence is what his name is...a shadow. The problem with him is that after he possess some one then kills someone else, his first victim he inhabited turns to stone while he can inhabit the newly dead corpse. Marionette is a spirit puppet whose strings and body control either a dead corpse or transform into a complete copy of her opponent with all abilites and powers. They really don't have a weakness unless they possess someone. In other words, there practically impossible to kill unless they have a host." Jon finished

"You mentioned a "Door of Time"? What happened to it?" Asked Sirius

"Well I would be the cause of the destruction of that item." Anita explained

"What I don't understand is, what happened to Jedah's Dark savior powers?" Harry asked

Anita explained, "Actually in general, his powers were given to him by that door. So when he was obliterated, those powers went back to the item."

Draco spoke, "Then when you destroyed the door, you ended up destroying those powers with it...right?"

With a shake of her head Anita spoke again, "Not really, the powers desided to choose someone else."

"Oh, who might that be?" Morrigan asked while raising a eyebrow

"The powers desided that my mind and soul didn't have enough balance between them. I had too much light which was gradually trying to shut down my mind which in my perspective was one of the reasons that I want emotionless. The other was when my village was attacked leaving me the only survivor. So in other words the Dark savior powers created a balance allowing my mind to act like a normal person without going insane or losing it all together. So any questions?" Asked Anita

Donovan looked at Anita with a mix curiosity and being upset with her by with holding information and spoke, "And why didn't you tell us about this 5 years ago?"

Lilith corrected him by saying, "Actually, the final battle with Jedah was 6 years now."

Donovan shot her an annoyed look at being corrected while Anita began to explain why she didn't tell them sooner.

"The reason for that is because, one: I wasn't ready to tell you and two: I guess I was afraid that you and the others would think I was going to become another Jedah or something."

Every one in the room that was a darkstalker thought to themselves and realized that Anita was kinda right on that subject, so no one blamed her for being scared.

Lilith was thinking of something from way back when she was working on Jedah's side and suddenly at the thought hit her she quickly spoke up, "I think I know why Shadow and Marionette are doing what thay are doing."

Everyone looked at her as if silently asking, ""You know something we don't?""

She continued, "Twelve years ago in 1995, Jedah created two orbs. One of them contained samples of his blood mixed with some other darkstalker blood. The other darkstalker blood could have been samples of our blood that could have been collected during the turnament. The other orb I believe contained one of his projects he work on during that time but...

Anita quickly understood that Lilith still wasn't over the fact of what she was tricked into doing by Jedah, so she quickly read her thoughts and was shocked but spoke for her, "Jedah created a true copy of the Dark savior powers that he had and contained it in an orb form. Then gave them to Shadow and Marionette to keep hidin away from anyone so one day if the "Door of Time" was destroyed, he has an aternative for returning from the dead. So in other words, there collecting power."

Donovan looked at everyone and saw the grim looks on thier faces he spoke, "While were on the term of grim subjects, I ran into small traces of left over Earth Magic in an abandoned factory in this territory that seemed to have leftover traces of BB Hood's aura mixed in it as well. From what in can tell, she opened a rift to Harry's version of Earth."

Sirius then opened an artical in the paper and pointed at it.

Everyone looked at it while Sirius read it aloud.

**Mysterious girl found in Forbidden Forest**

**Just as the school year closed, a mysterious girl was found within the Forbidden Forest dead. The girl was sent to a Magical Morgue in hopes in identifying the girls identity. The girl in general was waring to what to be a Red hood that resembles Red Riding Hood in Muggle fairy tales. She also appears to be around 13 yrs of age. Muggle machinery was found in a wooden basket next to the body. From what aurors could tell, she was killed by the killing curse. When investigators went to take another look at the body in the morgue, the body was missing. An further investigation is under way.**

"What do you think of this Morrigan?" asked Lilith

Morrigan looked at her other half saying, "To tell you all the truth, this is very troubling and I don't like it."

* * *

One day after three weeks have past, Lilith went up to Anita.

"Hey Anita, do you want to spar I'm board and I wanted to test myself aginst your Dark savior powers."

Anita looked up from a book she was reading and smiled, then got up and agreed.

They went into the courtyard of the castle and got into fighting stances.

Lilith started it out by running up toward her for a frontal assult by transforming her left wing into a hand drill. But was shocked by what blocked it. A pair of bluish/purple bat wings protected Anita who on the other end was smirking and was trying not to laugh at Lilith's reaction.

Lilith spoke in a cofused voice, "What? How? When? I thought you were pure human?"

Anita quickly explained to her that since the Light Savior were always human while the Dark Savior was always either a Male or Female vampire or a succubus. Because of her having both powers, she was able to manipulate up to half of her DNA to be either vampire or succubus or even become the same type of species that Harry and Draco were. Although They were Half Human, Part vampire and part incubus, she could become half human, part vampire and part succubus."

While Lilith was trying to study Anita's movements, Anita herself made it seem that she made her wings disapper but really tranformed them in to tentacles that traveled underground.

Lilith sinced something was coming so she did a high jump backwards just as spiked tentacles ripped out from the ground missing thier target excepted for one. That one tentacle wrapped around Lilith's left leg and picked her up unto the air then slammed her into the ground leaving a small crater. Although struggling, she managed to get up and launched herself at Anita who seemed shocked at her new found speed while trying to keep up with the attacks. With a powered up Soul Flash, Anita lost her defense which left her open to Lilith's right punch to her stomach.

Anita suddenly got an idea in her head, when Lilith went for another punch, Anita did a back flip through the air dodging it. As soon as she was close enough away, Anita stood her ground and spread out her wings. Lilith came close to Anita but then wishing she hadn't cause as soon as she did, Anita shouted, **"Dark Pierce"** and launched a few dozen knives out of her wings that seem to seep out of them.

With a "eep!" Lilith managed to jump behind a boulder that was there a the time. The knives either clanked off the boulder or got stuck in it. With the odds weighing aginst her, she remembered she had her wand with her. After pulling her wand from a small demensional pocket, she jump out from behind the boulder and shouted the first spell that came to her mind at that moment, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Anita began flouting in the air but by her power though. Lilith had a smirk on her face, as she started to twirl her wand in a circle which caused Anita to spin. Faster and faster the wand went, Anita became more and more dizzy to the point that when she was let down she quickly ran behind the boulder that Lilith hid behind moments ago.

Several minuts later, both of them of them began walking torward the castle laughing although Anita's meemed more forced than Lilith's.

* * *

Several days till the week of the new year started, a man with white hair waring a red trench coat with a black under shirt, gloves, and black jeans, walked right up to the front doors of Hogwarts. He looked to his left then to his right and realized no one was coming so he desided on taking his foot and bashed the doors wide open while only leaving one of them attached to thier henges.

The man walked up to another man who was looking at himself in the mirror. The man with the trench coat over heard the man's self prasing comment on how he looked just absolutly smashing. He then desided he heard enough of it as he grabbed the man by both his legs and arms then walked out with him.

The man with the trench coat came to a nearby window and tossed his luggage out of it. He then smirked and thought to himself saying:Man, I love this job.: After his thoughts, he proceded to the HeadMaster's office and caught him as he was entering.

Dumbledore walked to his desk as the stranger took up one of the seats in the room infront of the desk.

The Headmaster spoke, "Care for a lemon drop?"

The trench coated man shook his head no.

"Then perhaps you care to tall me your name?"

The man looked at the Headmaster and said, "Dante...Danta Sparda."

**What do you think?**

**Please review!!!!!!!**

**Stay Tuned for the Sequal**


End file.
